Bully For you
by PurtFiend
Summary: This is an AU story exploring what Kurt's character would be like if he was popular and Dave's character if he experienced the opposite. What would be the ramifications the kiss in locker room? Dramatic and funny - some swear words Kurtofsky slash no sex.
1. Chapter 1

**I have often wondered why Kurt and the Gleeks aren't popular. When you think about it, the group is largely made up of football players and Cheerios who are popular kids. They are all fantastic singers and dancers who have proven themselves by winning at the Glee regionals twice, they were featured in a commercial and they love giving live impromptu performances. If these guys were in my old high school they would idolized.**

**Kurt in particular is a fashion plate, has a squad of fag hags who he hangs with, has helped the football team win their only game when he was a junior and was pivotal in the Cheerio's win at the national cheerleading trials. I bet in most schools he would be extremely popular despite the fact he's openly gay. So that is what this story is based on, what would Kurt's character be like if he was popular and how would he react to a very unpopular Dave's crush on him. **

**In an ironic sense, while this story is off cannon and totally AU, it might be closer to the truth in the real world. The story takes place during Season Two somewhere around the episode "Never Been Kissed."**

**Bully For You!**

**Chapter One**

"What the Fuck? Were you just checking out Hummel's ass?"

"No way man! I was looking down the hall; he was just in the way." Dave groused, feeling his face heat up.

"Don't lie to me boy. Look at your red face. You were so checking up on his ass." Azimo stated amused.

"Man! I wish I had never confided in you about my sexuality. Now I can't look anywhere without you accusing me of checking other guy out."

"That's because whenever I look at where you're looking, there's some guy's ass right there!" Azimio added for good measure, "Ya homo slut!"

"Ooooh Az! You sound jealous!" Dave cooed. "Do you want me to check out your ass on occasion so you don't feel left out?" Dave stepped back and tried to look behind Azimio.

Az laughed as he spun around. "Fuck you, ya homo freak! Stop perving on me!" Dave tried to move behind him again, but Az was pretty light on his feet and shifted to stay in front of him. He grabbed Dave's arms, so Dave grabbed back and they started an impromptu wrestling match in the hallway, giggling and smashing into lockers.

"ladies! Do you mind saving that aggression for the football field! I want to see that kind of feisty spunk when we have our next game!" Coach Bieste bellowed from down the hall.

"Sorry Coach!" They both replied and quickly continued their ambling walk together down the hall.

"We'll see lots of your feisty spunk on the field when you see with all those football players lined up in and bending over in their tight pants, gay boy," Az snickered.

"Hey, you're really good at coming up with these gay-themed fantasies. Is there something you're holding back from me, Queer Boy?" Dave shot back.

"Fuck you." Az replied without any heat. He had more important issues to talk about. "So do you have some kind of gay crush on Hummel or what?"

Dave sighed, Az knew him so well. He couldn't hide a damn thing and once his friend smelled something amiss, he was like a dog with a bone; he just wouldn't let it drop. That's how he ended up coming out to his best friend in the first place. Azimio figured out something was eating at him and so he kept ferreting around and asking questions until Dave finally caved and told him that he was pretty sure he liked boys.

Azimio turned out to be extremely supportive in a bizarre kind of way. He kept making stupid jokes and calling Dave every homophobic slur he could think of. At first Dave was really hurt and confused by it, but he noticed that in every other way Az was treating him like he always did.

He still delivered his patented quick elbow jabs to the ribs with deadly accuracy, continued the slaps on the back of the head whenever Dave said something stupid and even continued the impromptu bro hugs whenever he was pleased, just like he always did. In fact if anything, Az was more affectionate; the bro hugs were more frequent, and they lasted longer. Sometimes they were even full on hugs. They were in no way sexual, but they certainly were comforting and supportive and Dave craved them. In between the homo jokes and barbs, Az would quietly ask serious questions about what it was like to be gay and show Dave LGBT sites that he discovered on line. He even tried to encourage Dave to join a gay youth group that started up in Lima.

Gradually Dave started to understand that the gay slurs were Az's way of preparing him for the day when he was ready to come out. Once he was out, homophobic insults would fly and he would have to weather it and not shrink back from the hatred. So Az was hurling every homophobic insult he could think of so Dave would know what to expect. Dave started to relax and joke and hurl back responses, giving as good as he got. Over the past few weeks the pair developed this strange sort of shtick where Dave pretended to make moves on Az while he pretended to be absolutely disgusted.

In a weird way, Dave was discovering himself and exploring his sexuality by actively flirting with Az. His friend was a good sport and never took the overtures to heart even though Dave was sure he had overstepped some boundaries a couple of times and likely made Az feel uncomfortable. He was gradually beginning to accept himself as a gay teen and though he wasn't ready yet to come out of the closet, he was getting there and he had Az to thank for that. Dave didn't really care if he was popular or not in school because he couldn't have a truer and more trusted friend.

"Well have you?" Az prodded.

"What?"

"Got a crush on Holier Than Thou Hummel?"

"No! Maybe? What if I did?"

"You don't stand a chance in hell. You do realize that don't you? He's one of the most popular boys in school and you're definitely not. He probably doesn't even realize you exist."

"Oh He's definitely aware of my existence. He constantly reminds me how ugly, fat and clumsy I am at every opportunity." Dave sighed sadly and hunched his back more.

"What a class A Bitch!" Az spit out testily. "What on earth do you see in him?"

"I wish I knew man, he is just so good looking and talented. Whenever he does those high kicks of his I literally swoon."

"Swoon!" Az chuckles raising his wrist to his forehead and buckling his knees momentarily. "Oh you got it bad, fairy princess." Dave shoved him away good naturedly.

"Yeah I guess so. What do I do?"

"Don't ask me. You know how long I've been crushing on Mercedes and how I've tried to get close to her. I might as well fall in love with the moon, it's no colder or farther away," sighed Az.

"Well at least we have each other to console about our unrequited love." Dave replied with dramatic flair. He casually threw his arm around his friend's neck as they walked down the hall and yanked Az's head towards his face so he could plant a cheeky kiss on the top of Az's head.

"You are such a flaming fag!" Az laughed and elbowed his friend in the ribs and escaped from his friend's hold as they sauntered down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Later that same Day**

Dave cursed under his breath as he rushed down the hall, if he was late for football practice, he knew by experience that coach Beiste would make him run extra laps. Running in the halls was strictly forbidden but Dave could walk really fast and was making good time. He whipped around the corner and down the hall for the home stretch when suddenly Kurt swerved into view walking slowly in front of him. Dave still could have avoided him completely if Kurt hadn't unexpectedly stopped directly in his path. Dave accidentally clipped Kurt as he swerved around him, knocking the phone he was peering into, down on the floor with a clatter.

"Sorry Kurt." Dave mumbled but kept going. He knew he should stop but that would really make him late and besides, he really wasn't in the mood to have another confrontation with Kurt. The fashionista certainly had a cutting way with words and Dave had been pretty much sliced and diced in each and every encounter. Perhaps if he kept moving he would be spared this time…

"Hey You! Lard Ass!" Kurt shouted loudly.

Dave just sighed and slipped into the locker room, hoping against hope that Kurt would leave him be.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Kurt yelled as he marched through the locker doors and moved towards Dave.

"I'm sorry about your phone. I'm late for practice. I didn't see you in the hall until I was on top of you."

"Are you blind as well as fat assed?" Kurt almost shoved his phone in Dave's face. "My phone is ruined now. It doesn't work anymore! What are you going to do about it, you knuckle dragging Neanderthal?"

"Get it fixed and send me the bill," sighed Dave opening his locker door and scanning its contents.

"Get it fixed? I'll need a new one. This one is completely wrecked."

"Alright I'll replace it. Now get out of my way so I can change."

"You know how many apps I have? All my most important personal stuff is on this phone. If I lose any information, you are so dead, you lumbering ass!" threatened Kurt, looking at Dave with complete and utter disgust.

"Oh cry me a river!" Dave muttered testily, suddenly fed up with the abusive insults the smaller boy constantly threw at him. He angrily shed his school jacket and started fumbling with his shirt buttons.

"Did you mumble something? Can you please try to be coherent or is that beyond your capabilities?"

"Go to hell Hummel." Dave spat and inwardly cursed himself for such a poor retort. He quickly pulled the polo shirt over his head and worked himself free of the material. He looked over at Kurt when he realized there was no lightning response coming back and slicing him in half. Kurt looked struck dumb as he just stared at Dave's chest. Hadn't he seen a shirtless guy before? Maybe he was too hairy? Dave had always been self-conscious about his body and he could feel his skin heating up as a full on blush appeared. Kurt continued to stare open mouthed so Dave covered his embarrassment with bravado and made a move to unzip his pants.

"Do you mind leaving Hummel? Or are you going to stand around until I get naked so you can stare at my junk?"

Kurt shook himself out of his trance and launched back into full on bitch mode.

"Oh is that what you think? You think all I want is to do is to stare at your junk? You straight boys are all alike. Well I got news for you, you homophobic ham hock! I don't want anything to do with you. You are not my type!

"Kurt, just calm down. I didn't mean…"

"You're pathetic! A loser! No one will ever want you!" Kurt stepped closer, crowding Dave and punctuating every hurtful word with his finger. "I certainly don't go for chubby boys who sweat too much and who will lose their hair by the time they're thirty!"

"Shut up Hummel!" Dave roared getting angrier, and banging his locker door shut. Dave had always felt like a freak and Kurt making fun of his body was hitting too close to the truth. "I'm warning you!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, hit me you ugly Neanderthal? You couldn't hit the gay out of me any more than I can hit the ignoramus out of you!"

"Get out of my face!"

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Dave was so hurt and livid that he just wanted to smash Hummel's face in. His hands and lips had other ideas however, and before he knew it, he had grabbed the smaller boy's head with both hands and pulled him in for an intense and passionate kiss. Kurt's lips were so soft and giving at first but Dave was surprised to feel them firming up and moulding to his mouth. Kurt was kissing him back! He then felt a light but cool touch of Kurt's fingertips as they glided over his skin, up the side of his torso to fan out across his chest. A powerful shock of heat shot down through his entire body and back up again. He paused, backed away slightly and gazed at Kurt's face. His eyes were open and their expression was almost soft while his swollen red lips were slightly parted. Was there a glimmer of desire behind his eyes? Dave almost smirked when he realized he had finally found a way to shut the fashionista up.

Dave moved in for a second kiss only to be pushed back violently into the lockers. As Dave recovered from the push, he glanced over to see that's Kurt's expression had turned into one of shock and horror. Dave's face crumpled with hurt and rejection and he turned and slammed the locker with frustration.

"You freak!" was the last thing Kurt shouted he rushed out, the door to the locker room banging shut behind him.

Dave was gutted. Did he imagine the slight return pressure of Kurt's lips? Did Kurt's hand really caress him or did he place his hand on Dave's chest to push him away? Was there really a look of desire in Kurt's eyes or was it fear? Dave slid down the lockers until he sat on the floor. He buried his hand in his hands. _Kurt was right, he was a freak!_

**AN: Oh dear! Another short chapter. I promise they will get longer. The bromance of Az and Dave will be back in Chapter 3 that will be published tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**AN:** Okay, because Chapter Two and Chapter Three are such short chapters I'm publishing them together. Enjoy!

**During football practise same day**

"What the hell going on man?" Worry was etched on Azimio's face as he escorted his friend off the field in the middle of practice. Dave had finally shown up on the field looking like death warmed over, like he was going to puke at any second. Coach Beiste had put him in a couple of plays but it was obvious his mind just wasn't on the game. Azimio approached the coach saying Dave was obviously ill and asked if he could take him home. Beiste took one look at Karofsky's pained, pale sweaty face and agreed to let Az take him back to the locker room. Dave protested meekly but his heart was just not in it. Dave didn't answer Azimio and when they got back to his locker, he just sank down on the bench and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes.

"Come on Dave, what's going on?" nudged Azimio. "You're really scaring me."

"I-I had a run in with Hummel just before practice. I accidently knocked his phone out of his hand while rushing to the locker room. He followed me in, whaling on me and insulting me. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted him to shut up. I just wanted to smack that smug, haughty look off his face."

"Don't tell me you hit him."

"No, much worse. I kissed him."

"Fuck no! What did he do?"

"Nothing at first. So I tried to kiss him again and he pushed me off and bolted from the room."

"Shit. Shit! That's not good. You know what a vindictive little prick he is! He'll probably tell all his Glee friends and they'll make your life a living hell."

"They've already made my life a living hell."

"Well it's going to heat up a lot more. You're ridiculed and teased enough by that mob. And when they find out you're gay and sweet on Kurt, they'll out you to the rest of the school. You think you have it bad now? Your life won't be worth living!" Az grimaced as he thought about it.

"Don't you think I don't know that? What am I gonna do?"

Azimio gazed over at his friend. They had been through so much together and he hated seeing him in such a state. Of all the little shits in the world, why did Dave have to fall for Hummel? The kid was a stuck up, selfish little poser who only cared about his own popularity. Kurt had made it into the most popular group of kids in school - the Glee Club – and it was obvious he wanted to keep it that way. Since Dave was deemed a loser by Puck and Finn, all the glee kids shunned him including Kurt so Azimio wasn't surprised that Kurt took off after Dave kissed him.

The large jock was so glad he didn't belong to the Gleeks; that he didn't have to move in the same circles as the 'in' crowd. He had overheard some things when nobody noticed he was around that weren't pretty. Sure the Gleeks pretended to be great friends, joking and chatting with each other in front of the student body, but behind the scenes the back biting and the infighting was cruel and barbarous. Yep, Azimio was happy with his small circle of friends. At least he knew they had his back and being Dave's best friend was worth everything he put up with from the Glee kids.

And now Kurt that knew about Dave`s sexual preference, would he be so cruel as to expose Dave to his friends? Even though the young fashionista was surrounded by a flock of fag hags, perhaps he was still lonely? He was after all, the only out gay student in McKinley. He must have some idea of what Dave was going through. But, would he risk his popularity to befriend Dave? There was only one way to find out.

"It's too late to do anything today. Tomorrow morning we're going to have to hunt Kurt down and you're going to have to plead with him not to out you. I don't know, he's gay as well, perhaps he'll have some kind of compassion about what you're going through."

"You really think so?" Dave asked with a glimmer of hope hedging his voice.

"Yeah, I think so. Kurt's probably not so bad," comforted Az, lying right to his friend's face. He secretly did not believe that Kurt had a compassionate bone in his body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Next morning**

"Okay, there he is." Azimio said as he pointed out the fashionable student standing in the hallway. The two boys warily ambled over to where Kurt was standing.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dave asked hesitantly.

"Why would I want to talk to you? I'm waiting for someone." Kurt sniffed looking down the hall for this figure to suddenly appear.

Dave soldiered on, "Look, I just want to apologize for yesterday – in the locker room. I'm sorry I did what I did. I was angry and confused. I wasn't thinking – "

"Wasn't thinking? You grabbed my face and kissed me!" Kurt hissed.

"I know what I did, and I'm sorry! I don't want anyone to know what happened. I don't want to be outed, I'm still a little confused about my sexual identity and I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Confused? He's totally gay!" Azimio supplied helpfully.

"For fuck sakes Az!" Dave jabbed Azimio with his elbow, and then turned to Kurt. "Please, don't tell anyone I kissed you."

"Of course I won't tell anybody. Do you think I want people gossiping about how I allowed a Lima Loser like you to kiss me? I have my reputation to worry about. I don't want anyone to know either," Kurt sneered. "I've purged that dreadful moment from my mind and I'd be thankful if we never spoke of it again."

"Oh," gasped Dave and looked like he had just been sucker punched.

"Now if that's all, I have to look for my friend."

"Um no, here's the money for your phone." Dave said quietly holding out a wad of bills.

"It's about time." Kurt grumbled but he took the money and abruptly turned on his heel and left the two boys standing there.

Azimio peeked at his friend and had his worst fears confirmed. Dave just sagged like all the life was taken out of him. Damn that Hummel! Couldn't he have just said Dave's secret was safe? Did he have to shove a knife in the poor boy's heart and twist?

"Well, Good news huh? You can come out when you want to. He won't tell."Az remarked gently.

"Yeah, only because I'm a huge embarrassment to him!" Dave let out a shakey sigh and looked like he was struggling not to cry. "Sometimes it really sucks to be me."

"I don't know what makes that kid behave like such an arrogant jerk!" raged Azimio impotently.

Dave sighed again. He was badly hurt but he still rushed to defend the object of his affection.

"He's just been through a lot with his Dad being so sick. I feel so bad for him. He has already lost his Mom and then almost lost his Dad. Who wouldn't be bitter sometimes? I've watched him when his guard is down and he can be so funny and kind when he wants. Do you know he helps Becky out a lot? He can be really sweet and compassionate."

"Oh yeah, he was really sweet and compassionate with you just now."

"I blame Puck and Finn. They brought their opinions and prejudices about me from middle school and poisoned everyone's mind. They turned everyone in Glee against me. Those guys kept me from auditioning in Glee and I couldn't even join football until Coach Beiste came along and let me try out."

"He didn't have to listen to them. All he cares about is his popularity."

"You know he had a bit of a crush on Finn. He probably didn't even question why Finn dissed me."

"Yeah and now they're practically brothers, how do you think you'll fare in his eyes in the future?"

"Az…"

Just then, a rather dapper looking boy in a navy blue uniform with red piping approached them. "Excuse me, do either of you gentlemen know a student by the name of Kurt Hummel?"

"Why yes, we GENTLEMEN know who he is, who's asking?" teased Azimio in an over-the-top gentrified voice.

"Don't mind him. Kurt just left us a few minutes ago. He wandered off in that direction." Dave answered smiling shyly and pointed in the direction Kurt went.

The boy presented Dave with a big generous smile after giving him the once over, "Thank you! I'm Blaine Anderson from Dalton Academy," and reached his hand out to shake Dave's.

"Well nice to meet you Blaine Anderson." Dave shook the smaller boy's hand and returned his smile with an even bigger one of his own. "I'm Dave Karofsky and this big goof is Azimio Adams."

Blaine glanced at Azimio and murmured "a pleasure" but turned right back to Dave not letting go of his hand. "That school jacket suits you. Are you a football player? Offensive line I bet."

"Yeah, right guard," Dave answered proudly.

"Good for you!" Blaine answered very enthused, finally letting go of Dave's hand and staring up approvingly at Dave. Dave beamed back bashfully. Az smiled at the flirty pair and looked on proudly.

"My little boy is growing up!" cried Az as his voice trembled and he faux sniffled and blinked several times. He flutterd his big sausage-like fingers to fan his face to dry the floods of imaginary tears.

Dave didn't take his eyes off of Blaine but jerked his leg up and swung it around behind his supporting leg to give his friend a short, sharp kick in the ass.

"Ooof!" gasped Azimio, rubbing his backside.

"There you are!" Kurt called out and breezed in, placing himself between Dave and Blaine. Dave had to move backwards quickly or get his feet stepped on.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine chirped. "I was just making new friends with Dave and Azimio."

"Never mind them. I have a lot to show you. Come, let's have a quick tour of McKinley High." Kurt grabbed Blaine and dragged him down the hall.

"But I - okay. Bye Dave! See you later." Blaine said over his shoulder apologetically as he was more or less hauled away.

Az watched the pair leave and then turned to his friend, "that guy was totally into you! Now that's the kind of guy you should go after."

"Do you think so?" Dave asked hopefully. "I thought that Blaine was checking me out but I was afraid that he might be just a really friendly guy - I haven't had a lot of experience with this whole gay attraction thing."

"He was practically batting his eyelashes at you. He's definitely gay and totally into you."

"Jeez. I don't know."

"Dave, I keep telling you. You're a good looking guy. If you let people know your preference, you'd be hit on all the time."

"You're not hittin' on me, are you Az?"

"Fuck you!"

Dave whipped around to face Azimio, pretending to protect his bum, and challenged his friend, "You'd better not be checking out my ass, Az."

"Ow!" The gay jock shouted as Azimio slapped him hard on the back of the head. Rubbing his head, he looked at Azimio with a big goofy grin on his face. Azimio's answered his smile with one of his own and grabbed the other boy's shoulder to give it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

_A __guy __like __that __Dalton __kid __was __just __the __kind __of __boy __Dave __needs __to __blossom __and __feel __confident._ Az thought to himself as they started to walk to their next class, _Kurt __could __just __go __and __fuck __himself!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Another short chapter that I managed to get through so I'm publishing it with Chapter 4. Reviews are wonderful!**

**Later that day…**

"Is there something going on between you and Dave?" Blaine asked.

He had been waiting patiently for a time to get Kurt alone so he could find out why earlier in the day, Kurt had behaved so rudely to the two jocks and to Dave in particular. They had finished the grand tour of McKinley, they had met most of the Glee kids and now they were just chilling out in the warm sunshine outside of the school.

"What that loser? Of course there isn't!" Kurt blurted out. "What would make you say something like that?"

"Wow! Thou doth protest too much!" chuckled Blaine. He was now positive there was something going on between them.

"I'm angry with him because yesterday we got into a big argument and in the middle of it he just grabbed me and kissed me," Kurt admitted.

"Really? I wish he'd grab and kiss me, what a great way to settle an argument," chuckled Blaine. "He's quite handsome! Glad to know my gadar is working up to par. I thought he might be gay."

"He stole my first kiss! Well, the one that meant something anyways. He was going to kiss me again but I pushed him away."

"I hope he stopped, once he realized you didn't like it." Blaine responded.

"Yes. But I didn't hang around to give him another chance! I don't want that knuckle-dragging Neanderthal pawing me." Kurt spat vehemently.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? He's an ass! I thought it was pretty obvious."

"He was very polite and charming when I met him. You should give him a chance."

"When hell freezes over. Do you know that this morning just before you showed up, he had the nerve to ask me NOT to tell anybody? So not only did he force himself on me but now I have to keep his secret."

"Did he threaten you?"Blaine asked worried.

"He and his bulk of a friend just hulked over me in the hallway. I can well imagine how scared a zoo keeper must feel around a couple of elephants in such tight quarters."

Blaine snorted, "I was around them in just as tight quarters as you and I didn't feel that way – and I'm shorter than you." He looked down studying his shoes for a while gathering his thoughts and then glanced back up at the boy beside him.

"Kurt, when you came to Dalton on your spy mission and we met, you poured out your heart to me. You told me how lonely and how hard it was to be the only out gay student in your school. You told me how you constantly heard 'gay' and 'fag' used as insults or to signify something contemptible. Though you are popular and the words weren't directed at you – you mentioned how hurtful it still was.

Now you know Dave is gay too and he is probably having the exact same feelings of isolation that you are. It's probably even worse for him, because it sounds to me as if he is still struggling with his sexuality. You could make a big difference to his life. You could help each other."

"I can't be friends with that dork. You don't know him like I do. I've had him in some of my classes for a couple of years now. His jokes are asinine and his ideas are ridiculous and everybody thinks he's an idiot."

"So he's a big gay dork," Blaine repeated.

"Exactly!"

"Kurt I was a big gay dork in my old school. I was ridiculed and picked on mercilessly. My jokes were just as asinine and my ideas were just as ridiculous. Then I went to Dalton and for the first time I felt accepted and not judged. People actually laughed at my jokes and the guys thought my ideas were innovative. Now I'm the lead singer for the Warblers and do you know what? I didn't have to change in the slightest. I am still the same person. The only thing that changed were people's perception of me."

"Oh come on. You can't compare yourself to Dave. You're witty and urbane. Those jerks at your old school just didn't appreciate you."

"Maybe you should try to appreciate Dave for a change. See him with fresh eyes. He might surprise you."

"Blaine, I know what you're saying. But what you don't realize is how hard I have worked to be popular. I joined the football team as a kicker when I was a junior and won their one and only game. I joined the cheerleaders and helped them win at their nationals. I did this because I have to work harder than anyone else to be well-liked. I have to compensate for my 'gayness'. If I befriend him, it will be social suicide. All my hard work will be wasted. I will lose all my other friends and it will impossible to stay in Glee."

Blaine sighed, "Okay Kurt, I can see that it will be difficult for you. I still think Dave needs a gay friend to talk to." Blaine looked intently at the boy beside him, "will you do me a favour and pass my number on to him? He can call me if he has any questions or wants any support."

"I suppose. But what about me?"

"It seems to me you have everything worked out," Blaine replied cryptically. Blaine got up and dusted himself off. "Well I'd better get going Kurt. Thanks for showing me around. Don't forget to give Dave my number."

He reached out and shook Kurt's hand, the smile on his face not quite reaching his eyes. Kurt watched him go, getting the feeling as if he had just blown the beginnings of a wonderful relationship.

"Karofsky! This is all your fault!" Kurt muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Monday the next week**

"Ahhhhh, something wrong Hummel?"

"Must you take your shirt off at every opportunity?" griped Kurt angrily; using his bluster to cover up the fact that Dave caught him gaping at his chest in awe through the mirror.

It was the start of the next week after Blaine had visited and Kurt had stewed all Friday and all of the weekend over the fact that Blaine took Dave's side. It galled him to no end that he was reduced to being a messenger boy for Blaine and this hairy oaf before him. He had just come out of one of the stalls in the boys' restroom, only to be jolted out of his thoughts by a view of a broad bare back and an exquisitely hairy, muscular chest reflected in the mirror opposite. Dave was rinsing something in the basin and the movements of his arms made a rippling effect in his pecs that was really quite distracting. Kurt halted in mid-step and just stared slack jawed until he realized Dave had stopped what he was doing and was staring right back at him through the mirror.

"Jeez Hummel, I didn't know you were so easy to offend." Dave turned towards Kurt to face him directly and leaned back on the sink. "If you want to blame someone for making me shirtless, blame your best buddy Puck. He just doused me with a slushie in the hall. I had to come in here to rinse out my shirt before it stained."

"Like I care!" Kurt sniffed as he reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Dave's upper body and went to one of the sinks to wash and dry his hands. Kurt supposed it was as good a time as any to give Dave Blaine's phone number, after all they were alone, so no one would know that he was doing Dave a favour. He might be mad at Blaine for helping Dave but he did understand his reasons. Dave must be confused and feeling alone trying to deal with his sexuality and most likely needed support. In the end, it was better that Blaine did it rather than have Kurt risk his popularity.

"Give me your phone, Karofsky." Kurt ordered and held out his hand palm upward snapping his fingers impatiently while he waited for Dave to comply.

Dave wasn't complying. "Why? So you can throw it on the floor and stomp on it in retaliation for me wrecking your phone?"

"No! I've forgiven you for that since you paid me to replace my phone. I've got something you will like. Just give me your phone and don't be so ridiculous."

Dave fished out his phone and passed it to Kurt hesitantly. Kurt grabbed it daintily, not wanting to touch Dave's fingers.

"Is this antique yet? This phone's so old!" Kurt stated surprised.

"I was saving up for a new iphone but then I had to give my savings to you for wrecking yours Kurt." Kurt raised his eyebrows at Dave, for he knew that the Karofsky's were quite well off and could easily afford all the latest gadgets.

Dave felt he had to explain, "My Dad doesn't believe in just giving me everything I want. He gave me his old phone and a basic plan to keep in contact, but if I want something cool with more upgrades, I have to pay for it myself."

"Whatever." Kurt answered and searched his new phone for Blaine's number and keyed it into Dave's phone. "Here, last week Blaine asked me to give you his phone number so you can call him if you have any questions about dealing with your sexuality." Dave grabbed the phone out of his hands and Kurt was jolted by the hot electric touch of Dave's fingers on his. Just the thing he had tried to avoid.

"You told Blaine about me being gay? You said you weren't going to tell anyone!" Dave blustered angrily.

"Calm down! He's gay himself and he likes you! He pretty much guessed after speaking to you anyways. Don't you want support?"

Dave's down turned mouth suddenly morphed into a huge smile. "Seriously? He likes me? How 'bout that!"

Kurt could feel himself growing annoyed again. Why couldn't he have some boy smile like that over him? "Not like that!" he said quickly, _why does everyone jump to conclusions?_ "He would just like to help you. Phone him up and see for yourself."

Dave smiled at Kurt warmly, "thanks Kurt."

"It's nothing," he suddenly felt bad for not giving the number him sooner. "Sorry that I didn`t give it to you last week."

"Don`t worry about it. You didn't have to give me his number at all and I wouldn't have been any wiser. I really appreciate this."

Kurt felt his cheeks flush at Dave's praise. _What __the __hell __was __going __on?_ Kurt took one last look at Dave's glorious chest, sighed and quickly headed out the door before he made even a bigger fool of himself.

**AN: Sorry guys! Another short chapter - tomorrow's chapter will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Tuesday**

The next day, Kurt sat in the library in a dark funk flipping through his history book dejectedly, pausing now and then to glare at Karofsky who was sitting at one of the computer stations. The jock seemed oblivious to all the turmoil boiling inside the fashionista even though he was the cause of it all.

Everything was perfectly fine until that lumbering ox kissed him in the locker room last week. Kurt could still feel the crush of lips and the want in them. He put his fingers to his lips and pressed trying to find the same pressure Dave had used. He gave up. Dave was obviously _obsessed_ by him. Why else did he seem to be everywhere all of a sudden? Kurt was sure the boy was _stocking_ him. It wasn't surprising really since he was sure he was an excellent catch. It was a shame it was Karofsky doing the chasing. That's why Kurt would constantly watch out for him in case he was being followed. Not only that but TWICE Kurt had to view the boy _shirtless_. Kurt was having _nightmares _concerning that shapely hairy chest.

Kurt had escaped to the library to study undisturbed, since most students didn't even seem to know that the library existed. And what happens? It turns out Karofsky not only knows what a library is but was already seated at the computer terminal. The really annoying thing? _The __idiot was __completely __ignoring __him_. Some stalker! Kurt determined to stop thinking about that Neanderthal Karofsky once and for all. Not only did the stupid boy take up a lot of Kurt's time during the day but now he was invading Kurt's dreams – it was all too much! Kurt slammed his history book shut loudly and slumped over on the table greatly piqued.

Kurt lay there for a few seconds when he heard a chair scrape beside him and felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked up and over and was greatly annoyed to see Dave sitting beside him.

"Hey Kurt, I didn't see you arrive. Are you alright? Has history been giving you some problems?"

"I'm fine and history isn't the thing that's bugging me," Kurt replied pointedly.

The comment went over Dave's head. "Well do you have a minute to talk?"

"What do you want?" Kurt asked looking around panicked, trying to see if there were any witnesses. Did this dorky boy actually want to have a conversation?

"Don't worry I checked, there's no one here to see us talking."

"Well?" Kurt prompted, wanting this 'interlude' over as soon as possible.

"I texted Blaine last night and he phoned me back right away!" Dave blurted out in an excited whisper. "We talked for hours and I told him everything about all my fears and worries. Az has been such a big help, but talking to someone that gone through what I'm going through was – I can't even put it into words. He helped me so much! Blaine wants to go with me to an LGBT youth meeting this Friday night!"

"Bully for you." Kurt responded, trying to stop the hot jealousy rising up and surging through his veins.

"He asked me to ask if you wanted to go too." Dave added shyly, "It would be fun if all of all of us went together – you know the more the merrier?"

Kurt could not believe his ears. Go out with those two? Watch them laugh and joke and make eyes at each other? Were they nuts? It made his blood boil. He wasn't about to be the awkward third wheel to their cutesy duo. "I'm busy." Kurt whispered back testily."

"I wish you would come, Kurt. It's not far from here and it's at eight o'clock, so you wouldn't miss any after school activities."

Kurt glanced up and looked into Dave's hazel eyes. He could see lots of hope mixed in with a little fear. He chanced a look down at the bigger boy's smiling lips and the memory Dave's passionate kiss flooded his brain again_. _Kurt paused a moment to push that insistant thought to the back of his brain. Dave was patiently waiting for an answer and it made him feel like a jerk being so snippy. Kurt quickly looked away and replied softly, "um, Friday night is our family night, I can't disappoint my Dad."

"Oh I understand. After the big scare you and your Dad had with his heart, I guess you want to spend some quality time with him."

Kurt glanced at the boy again. Dave wasn't being sarcastic; his kind face really showed sincerity and caring. He hadn't realized that Dave even knew about his father's condition. Kurt couldn't help but be touched by his real concern. Kurt wondered what it might have been like to have gone through the scary ordeal with his father with a boyfriend like Dave; someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on or someone to hold him in his big strong arms… Kurt squeezed his eyes tight pushing aside those disturbing thoughts out before they could take hold.

Dave moved on to the other stuff that he and Blaine talked about the night before. Kurt couldn't help but get pulled into Dave's entertaining description of his discussion with Blaine. Kurt discovered that Dave was very expressive when he talked, using his hands and face in a very animated way. He was very humorous and interesting. Kurt found himself nodding and smiling and laughing at Dave's easy going wit. Blaine was right about one thing, if you gave the boy a chance, he was really quite charming. And his eyes – his eyes were a lovely sparkly brown with little flecks of green and the corners of his eyes crinkled up in a very pleasing manner when he laughed…

"So what do you think?" Dave asked.

"Huh?"

"I was saying that the community centre has all kinds of LGBT meetings apparently. I could pick up a calendar of events. I thought maybe since you can't go on Friday nights you and I could go to some other LGBT gathering another night during the week."

"You said you and me, what about Blaine?" asked Kurt confused.

"Well he's kind of far away. I thought that since we live close together and near the centre we could go together by ourselves. Don't worry not like on a date!" Dave chuckled nervously and blushed a lovely shade of crimson as if it was exactly what he was thinking.

Kurt smiled and nodded vigorously. "That sounds good! When you get a calendar, show it to me and we'll pick something."

Dave just beamed at Kurt. They both heard small noise to their left and Dave whispered. "Someone's coming!"

Kurt craned his head around to see who it was. It was only Miss Spencer the not quite mummified school librarian tottering around the bookcases putting books on shelves. Kurt turned back to tell Dave it was all right but it was too late, he had already moved over to the computer station.

Kurt went happily back to his history book. Wondering what kind of activities would be at the centre that Dave and he could join. He smugly wondered what Blaine would think since it was obvious David liked him better. Of course it's hardly surprising that Dave would chose him over Blaine. He was rather fashionable and talented if he did say so himself. Kurt hummed to himself as he preened.

Kurt's eyes widened and he struggled to breathe. _Going __out __with __Karofsky? __What __the __hell __was __he __thinking!_ With brilliant clarity, all the pieces of the puzzle snapped into place. He was crushing on Dave the school loser and he had been in denial all this time! That's why he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. He finally admitted to himself that the dreams of Dave he called nightmares were really sexual dreams where he murmured Dave's name and ejaculated in the sheets. He had been so angry with the two boys getting together, not because he was jealous of Dave going out with Blaine. He was jealous of Blaine going out with Dave! This was impossible! What was he going to do?

Kurt's mind raced ahead. Perhaps they could meet in secret off of school grounds and still go to meetings and out on dates incognito. Kurt quickly disregarded that idea as nonsense. Lima wasn't that big a town and someone was bound to discover their secret. How embarrassing! To be seen together with the school dork. The teasing would be horrible! He could just hear the taunts and gossip. _"__I __bet __they __fuck __like __rabbits__" __or__ "__Hey __Hummel, __what'__s __it __like __to __be __Kurofsky__'__s __bitch?__"_

Even worse, Kurt would lose all standing in Glee. It was already a constant battle to get any singing parts as it was. What if Finn and Puck got him dropped from the club? It wasn't out of the realms of possibility. They were always bragging about how they stopped Dave from joining. They had got all the other members of Glee to threaten to quit if Dave joined (despite the fact that he did very well at his audition) and Mr. Schue just caved. Kurt had thought it was pretty funny at the time but not so much anymore. What if they did that to him!

Kurt was really starting to panic now. He started hyperventilating as his mind raced through all the awful scenarios that would happen if he and Dave became friends or worse, _lovers_. No! this had to stop before it even starts. Kurt would just have to go over to Dave and tell him gently that it won't work. He would be crushed that Kurt didn't want to be his boyfriend, but it had to be done. But what if being gentle wasn't enough? What if he left Dave with some hope and he kept trying? Kurt decided it would be best to go over there to Dave and put on his bitchiest Diva mode and tell him once and for all to leave him alone. He would have to harden his heart to Dave's desperate pleas but it had to be done. Though it really irked him to do this but he would have to push Dave to pursue Blaine instead.

Kurt released a sigh of relief. He knew what he had to do. He turned towards the bigger boy and whispered loudly. "Dave! I have to talk to you!"

He waited a few minutes and then whispered even louder. That's when he realised Karofsky had his ear buds in. Kurt grumbled to himself and walked over to where Dave was sitting.

Kurt poked the jock's shoulder to get him to turn around, "Dave I have to talk to you."

Dave quickly pulled the plugs out and looked at Kurt attentively.

Just then they both heard something crack, followed by a loud squeal and a thundering noise as if an avalanche of books were landing on the ground. David was up in a moment, moving towards the noise. It turned out that one of the shelves had come down and all the books with it. The jock immediately started picking up books to help the librarian out. Kurt moved a few steps to help out as well but he could see Dave had it all well in hand. Kurt hesitated to join David because the librarian loved to monopolise students' time. It was difficult to get away from once you were in her clutches. Miss Spencer was already cooing happily over Dave, impressed that such a strong lovely boy was helping her. They moved away towards the front of the library with the fallen books as the elderly librarian showed the jock where to place all the books temporarily. He gave up the idea of talking to Dave now because he he most likely would be a while.

Kurt looked at the monitor Dave was sitting at as he was curious as to what the jock was doing. It looked like he was working on an English essay. It appeared that he was online as well and when he clicked on the internet icon Dave's face book page popped up.

Kurt wondered idly what friends Dave had on facebook since the boy was so unpopular at school. He sat down and started to navigate around his page. He had quite a few friends it seemed. Blaine was already his friend (it figures!) and Az was there of course. Dave a few hockey players and a football player, as well as many others outside of school that he did not recognise. Kurt looked up to see if Dave was coming back. He couldn't see him, but that wasn't surprising since Miss Spencer was keeping him occupied. Kurt decided he should log out for him since it was really stupid to leave his face book open and unattended like that. Anybody could just…

Kurt suddenly had an evil idea. No, a _brilliantly _evil idea. He could end this _thing _that he and Dave sort of had going right now without even talking to him. It would be cruel and cold-blooded, but ultimately it would save them both loads of grief. He might even be helping the jock because Dave would most likely run to Blaine for sympathy and they would become a couple. Another upside would be that there would be no doubt at McKinley High as to what Kurt's feelings towards Dave and where his loyalties lay.

Kurt quietly tiptoed to where Dave was piling the books and smiled. Just as he suspected, Miss Spencer was talking a mile a minute while Dave was helping her sort the books. As usual Miss Spencer was absolutely _desperate_ for conversation so once she started, she would prattle on and on and it was almost impossible to get away from her. Kurt could see the panicked expression on Dave's face now as it dawned on him what sort of predicament he was in. Yep, thought Kurt as he sneaked back to Dave's terminal, Dave was going to be occupied for a loooong time.

First thing Kurt did when he sat down was go into Dave's privacy preferences to make his page completely accessible to everyone. He then carefully set to work to wreak havoc on Dave's life. After he did what he set out to do, he logged out, confident that after listening to Miss Spencer's constant chatter for a while, Dave wouldn't remember that he had left his facebook page open. The fact that he didn't have a smart phone was a bonus. It would probably be a while before Dave would know his facebook profile had been tampered with and by then the damage would be done. Kurt snuck out of the library, safe in the belief that any little spark between himself and David would be completely snuffed out by tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Later that Evening**

Dave was just finishing up his dinner with his parents when they heard a loud knocking at the front door.

"I'll get it," Dave garbled, his mouth still full from his last bite of lasagne.

When he reaches the door and opens it, Azimio steps in. "Hey Az what are doing here?"

"I've got something important to show you, can we go up to your room?"

Dave splutters and starts to laugh. "Man, I got so many smart comebacks to that suggestion; I don't even know where to begin."

"Dave this is serious, we don't have time for this shit. Let's just go to your room now." Az marched up the stairs without bothering to see if Dave was following. Dave sobered up and hastily followed Az up stairs. _What the hell has gone wrong now,_ he asked himself.

Az was already sitting down at his computer, when Dave came in the room. "Your facebook page has been hacked. Whoever did this really pulled a number on you."

"Hacked? That's impossible!"

"Are you telling me that you put this crap up on your page?" Dave rushed over and peered at the screen.

"FUCK!" Dave yelled, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He almost climbed onto Az's lap to get a better view. Az vacated the chair so Dave could sit and went and grabbed a second chair.

Az had Dave's profile up. It was definitely his because there was his thumbnail image staring back at him, but the information in the profile, besides his name, age, birthday and hometown had been changed. The first thing Dave noticed was that the "interested in" now showed **men**. The "about me" now stated – **it's official – I'm gay and totally lusting after dudes. What's my type? JOCKS! I'm so lucky I'm on my school's football team. I can quietly perv on all the cute naked dudes in the locker room.**

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" he muttered some more as he madly clicked and scrolled looking at the damage, and it just got worse and worse. He was now a member of numerous gay groups and stupid groups like 'Friends of My Little Pony and Care Bears. He was following Justin Beiber, Taylor Lautner, and Robert Patterson. He now had a whole bevy of hot, mostly naked men in a new photo album on named "**men I masturbate to**". He even posted taunts on ultra-religious Christian pages proudly proclaiming what he was and that they were a bunch of homophobic pigs. But Dave was most dismayed to see that he told several friends to go to fuck themselves and die.

Even worse were the responses. Many of his friends had unfriended him, some leaving messages about how shocked and upset they were, demanding that he never bother them again. Lots of messages came in from McKinley High students making cruel homophobic remarks, or laughing at his supposed choice of music and TV shows (now he apparently liked ABBA, Miley Cyrus and Project Runway) or threatening him with violent bodily harm when they saw him next (mostly from the jocks he supposedly perved on).

"Who would do a thing like this?" Dave moaned.

"Could Puck or Finn have threatened one of the computer geeks to hack into your facebook page?"

"I can't imagine them being that clever. Their usual m.o. is a slushie facial and yelling 'Freak' at me in the halls."

"This is pretty sophisticated." Az admitted. "Hey look at the time codes on the entries, looks they're all made within a twenty minute window. Somebody hacked your page this afternoon."

"That can't be right; I was looking at facebook around that time in the library."

"What was your last update?"

Dave scrolled up the page. "The last thing I posted was at 1:55pm. I just commented on some vacation photos my cousin posted."

"And the bastard that did this started at 2:03pm. Hhhhmmm" Az glanced at the screen deep in thought. "Dave, you're an ass!" Azimio shouted. "You must have left your page open when you left the library."

"I did not! It was definitely closed when I left – I made sure." Dave argued rubbing the back of his neck furiously and glaring at Azimio. "Besides I didn't leave the library until almost 2:20pm. Miss Spencer was talking to me for 40 minutes and I was almost late for class." Dave stopped suddenly, "Fuck! A book shelf had collapsed with a bunch of books and I helped her pick them up and sort them. I must have left my facebook page open when I rushed off to help her. I was probably away from the computer for thirty minutes."

"The asshole that did this only needed twenty minutes and he was smart enough to log out of facebook and leave the library so you wouldn't even realize someone tampered with it. Can you remember who was in the library with you?" asked Azimio.

"There was only one other person and…" Dave swallowed hard and the colour drained from his face. His arms came up as fisted his hair with his hands. He squeezed his eye tight and muttered, "No it can't be him! We were talking and getting along so well, I just can't believe he would do such a thing."

Az grabbed Dave's arms roughly and swung the jock around in the swivel chair to face him. "Who was it?" he asked sternly.

"It was Kurt Hummel." Dave whispered sadly, his face crumbled and he down at his lap. He was a picture of misery.

"Hummel's gone way too far this time. Have you read some of the comments on your page? You have death threats from some of those religious lunatic groups that he posted comments to." Azimio looked at his friend and shook him gently to get the boy to look up at him. "Dave, we have to tell your father about all this. This bullying crap has got to stop."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Wednesday morning**

Kurt was having a bad day and it wasn't getting any better. He had tossed and turned all night and didn't get much sleep. He kept telling himself that he had done the right thing, and that it was better for all concerned that he and Dave do not become friends. Perhaps he should have found a better way to do it. Altering Dave's facebook page was a bit excessive and now his conscience was pricking him. Just pricking him? Scratch that, he felt like a low-life turd for what he did.

He would feel better if he could only bump into Dave. Having Dave rage at him for being a lying piece of shit would at least give him some sense of finality. Right now everything still seemed up in the air. He realized after his second class (that they both usually attended) of no Dave sightings, that the jock was not at school today. It was probably a wise decision on Dave's part since there were packs of angry football jocks were roaming the halls looking for him. The halls were abuzz with rumours and bad jokes. Everybody seemed to be discussing Dave's facebook page.

Kurt clutched his satchel closer to his body and resolutely marched to the cafeteria where his friends were having lunch. Initially he had told Finn, Puck and Artie what he did and told them to take a peek at Dave's page and to tell the other Gleeks to check it out too. It had spread outwards throughout the school in the typical viral way that these things do. He asked them to not spread it around that he was the culprit who defaced Dave's page and since no one seemed to implicate him in the whole affair; it appeared that they honoured his request. He wasn't sure why he wanted it to be a secret, because this should have been his crowning moment, proof that he deserved to run with the popular crowd. High school was a hostile environment of kill or be killed and that was just a fact of life. You have to crack a few eggs to make an omelette and Dave was just one of those lowly eggs. The only problem was that this particular omelette made him feel sick to his stomach.

He was elated briefly when he was rewarded with a hero's welcome at the Glee lunch table and received high fives from all the guys. Puck and Finn even bowed several times in a row murmuring 'we're not worthy' as he sat down. For a brief moment he felt like one of the boys. It didn't last for long…

"Hey Kurt! That was THE BEST punking I have ever witnessed." Puck started off with Finn and Arty readily agreeing.

"The shit you came up with was priceless!" continued Puck.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachael asked as she sat down with her tray beside Finn.

"You won't believe this," said Finn conspiratorially, "but Kurt was behind the whole Dave facebook thing. He was the one who made all that shit up."

"Finn! You idiot!" gasped Kurt. Finn just gave him a puzzled 'what did I do?' look.

"What?" exclaimed Rachael

"That stupid jerk Dave, left his facebook open while Kurt was in the vicinity so he changed a few things," Puck explained.

"A lot of things!" added Artie chuckling.

"So he didn't out himself – you did it?" asked a shocked Rachael looking at Kurt.

"It's not like he's really gay," answered Artie before Kurt could get a word in.

"Still I'm a little surprised Kurt," Rachael continued. "As you know I have two gay dads and the things you put down on his page were so stereotypical that it just perpetuates the myth that gay men are predatory and promiscuous. I would have thought it was Puck that wrote that stuff."

Puck laughed, "I think it would take someone who is a homo to come up with that stuff. That album with naked men in it called 'men I masturbate to' was sheer gay genius! I couldn't have come up with that." He added, "Hey Kurt, was that from your own private album? Did you just upload it from a stick or something?"

"No! I googled that stuff while I was there." Kurt huffed, highly insulted, as _if_ he would keep an album like that around.

"I always figured Karofsky was gay," Finn said idly. "Eeesshhh!" he added after moment, screwing up his face in disgust, "I hope he wasn't perving on me in the locker room while I was dressing. That's just gruesome!"

"Finn!" Kurt spit out growing angrier, "Dave didn't say anything about perving on other guys in the locker room! I said that – pretending to be him!"

"I know that! I'm just saying it's weird he has never had a girl friend is all. I get a weird vibe from him, kinda the same one I get off of you and you're gay. If he starts looking at me in that way it will totally creep me out. No offence meant Kurt." Finn ended up saying sheepishly.

"Well offence taken! You will never get over the fact that I'm gay, will you! Geez I don't know what I ever saw in you, you freakishly tall homophobe!"

"Hey man, don't get your panties in twist," replied Puck. "You must have had your gaydar pinging or you wouldn't have come up with all that gay shit to begin with."

"Oh that's ridiculous!" Rachael butted in angrily. "Do you think Kurt would ever 'out' a closeted gay man? He wouldn't do such a horrible thing!"

Kurt just kept quiet on that one. The sickening feeling in his stomach flared up briefly but he swallowed down the urge to vomit. He controlled himself and went back to the other subject. "Is it so surprising he doesn't have a girlfriend with the verbal crap you two spread around the school about him? He doesn't even have any friends accept for Azimio."

"And was IS all that about anyways? Have you seen how close they've been recently? Hey Finn do you think they're humping each other?" asked Puck.

"Aaaagggghhhh! I wish I could scratch that mental image out of my head!" Finn laughed shaking his head vigorously. "It's like a faggy 'Clash of the Titans'"

"Don't you mean 'Slash of the Titans'?" Artie cut in and the other guys minus Kurt laughed.

"I watched this nature programme with two elephants mating and it was sick! Those two together would be even grosser," snickered Finn.

"Who do you think bottoms?" pondered Puck.

"Oh Dave's definitely Az's bitch! I bet he squeals like a girl when he gets it up the ass!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Kurt bellowed in a loud low register. He accompanied it by a violent bang with his hand on the table.

The boys looked shocked at Kurt's outburst. Kurt was red and shaking, he was so livid.

"Kurt's right!" Rachael cut in trying to calm everybody down. "Neither of us want to hear this homophobic nonsense. Finn, you know better than this. Your Mom and Kurt's Dad almost split up because of your intolerance. I'm not putting up with it either!"

"Sorry." Finn mumbled

"Thank you Rachael." Kurt replied looking gratefully at the singer. If it was any other topic about Dave he knew Rachael could be just as mean and gossipy as the boys. But there was an understanding with all of the Glee members that homophobia would not be allowed. It looked like her beliefs had even extended to Dave. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tight as he felt another stab of remorse for what he did to Dave. _How __could __he __have __been __so __stupid, __so __cruel!_

Puck just laughed, "Do you remember who we're discussing here? We're talking about Dorky Dave! What's so horrible about making fun of him?"

"Why IS he a dork, Puck?" Kurt cut in, really wanting to know.

"What kind of stupid assed question is that?" spluttered Puck indignantly.

"Blaine asked me. He met Dave and thought he was very nice and sociable, so he asked me why I thought he was a dork and I couldn't come up with an answer. So now I'm asking you two, what is wrong with Dave? Why is he a dork?"

"Because he's a freak!" Puck said angrily, "he always has been ever since middle school." Puck's loud declaration and dark glower meant the subject was closed and so the kids at the table quickly moved on to other things.

Kurt just sat there listening to the new conversations springing up around him and decided he'd had enough of these clowns for today. He got up abruptly and left the table without saying goodbye.

As he left he could hear Finn asking Puck "What the hell's up his ass today?"

"Absolutely nothing! That's probably what's making him so pissed." Puck snickered and Finn joined in. Kurt just ignored them and kept moving, he could hear Rachael start in with another lecture about homophobia, most likely falling on deaf ears.

As he moved into the hall, there was a sudden electronic burping noise followed by Susan Sylvester's deep voice. "Will the student Kurt Hummel please come to the principal's office immediately?"

_Oh,__oh!_ Thought Kurt as he turned around sharply to head to the office, this was turning out to be a really, really bad day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Same day**

Kurt's bad feeling escalated into outright dread when he was ushered into Sue Sylvester's office and saw David Karofsky, an older man likely his father and his own dad, Burt Hummel sitting in chairs around Sue's desk. Kurt slipped into the one empty chair when Sue silently indicated it was for him.

"Do you know why you're here, Kurt?" asked Sue.

"I would like to know why we're both here." Burt cut in. "Has this boy been bullying you son?" he asked Kurt indicating David.

"I think you'll find it's the other way around," the man accompanying Dave responded.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, I believe introductions are in order," Sue announced, starting the meeting. She introduced herself first, as acting principal and explained that Figgins was away with the flu, she then introduced David and Paul Karofsky to Kurt and Burt Hummel.

Once the introductions were over, Burt immediately turned to Paul and said, "please explain what you mean by suggesting my son has been bullying yours."

"Dave, perhaps you should explain," said Paul giving the floor to his son.

"Um, my facebook page was hacked and all my preferences and interests were changed," mumbled Dave glancing briefly at Kurt and Burt. "Kurt was the only one in the library when I left my page open."

Burt looked at Kurt who was flushed red and refusing to look up at anyone. It was obvious he was guilty as charged. Burt struggled to understand. "Okay, but what is all the fuss about? Surely kids play jokes on each other all the time. I'm sure Kurt meant nothing by it."

Paul pulled out a stack of papers stapled together from a folder in his lap. "I took screen capture shots of the facebook page and the entries. I drew a line between the last update Dave made and the start of the new updates, there is a second penciled line after the last new update. Underneath are the comments and reactions of people visiting Dave's page. Ms. Sylvester already has copy. This one is for you to look over." Paul said as he reached over and gave Burt a copy.

The silence was uncomfortable as Burt quietly read the new updates and comments. Burt's breath became heavier and his face flushed with anger as he continued to read. Kurt gradually sank down in his chair wishing it would swallow him up.

Burt finally looked up, his face was red and his hands were visibly shaking. He was absolutely livid. "You are accusing my son of writing this crap?" he managed to grind out obviously trying to control his temper. He turned to Kurt, "Kurt! Tell them! Tell me you didn't do this."

Kurt flinched at his father's plea and burst into tears. "Dad I can't." sobbed Kurt "I - I did do it."

"WHY? Why would you do such a thing?" asked Burt shocked to the core. "It's – it's monstrous!"

Kurt cried harder, he was gasping so much he could hardly get out the words. "It started out as a joke, but I just – I just. I just got going and couldn't stop."

"A joke? A lot of this stuff is profane. All of it's so cruel. I can't even believe you could think some of this vile crap up! You're my child!" Burt said the last bit plaintively and painfully.

"I'm so sorry Dad!" Kurt wailed and sagged further in his chair and covered up his face with his hands. Other than Kurt's muffled sobbing, everyone else was deadly quiet as the enormity of the problem sank in.

"What happens now?" Burt asked Paul quietly.

Paul looked at Kurt and addressed him knowing that Burt was listening intently.

"Kurt, I can see you are very sorry and contrite but I don't think you fully understand the seriousness of what you have done. As soon as Dave showed me his facebook page, I told him to scrub his page and remove himself from facebook, but that doesn't stop some of the content from being passed on from person to person. Hundreds if not thousands of people could view some of the slanderous comments about David and there is nothing we can do to stop it. I'm sure you know that we have libel and slander laws in this country. Now you are a minor so it does not apply to you, but I could hold your Dad responsible and file a civil suit against him. Your little prank has endangered your home and your future of your father's business if I sue." Paul watched as Kurt just stared back at him slack jawed with the colour slowly draining out of his face.

Paul was satisfied that Kurt understood so far so he continued. "That is what can happen in civil law. I haven't mentioned the police yet. We have had several death threats to Dave on his face book page as well as people phoning us, threatening violence because of the comments you made, pretending to be him. If we did bring the police in, they may charge you with fraud for impersonating David or even attempted involuntary manslaughter."

Kurt looked out of his depth so Paul explained. "Involuntary" manslaughter is usually defined as negligently – perhaps I should say unintentionally causing the death of a person. The 'attempt' requires a person to intentionally take a substantial step towards committing the target offense. In other words, by pretending to be Dave and deliberately inciting hatred against him by making provocative remarks on sites that actively hate homosexuals, you placed him in grave danger."

"You must believe me Mr. Karofsky, that when I made those remarks on those religious sites, I did not for one instant think that some of their members would threaten his life. I hadn't thought it through that far. I just didn't think at all! If I had paused to think it through, I would have logged Dave off of facebook and left the library. I can't believe how stupid I've been. I am so sorry! " Kurt pleaded, humbled and scared out of his wits.

"Well there was one good thing to come out of all this. Last night my son David came out to me." Paul reached over and grabbed his son's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately and smiled at him proudly. "It would have been better if he was able to come out when and how he wanted to, but it's all out in the open now and my family had a long talk and a good cry and we are ready to fully support him. David has decided that now the closet has burst wide open, so to speak, he's not going back inside."

"Your son is gay?" Burt asked and the Karofsky men nodded.

Burt turned to his son, "did you know he was gay?" Kurt nodded sadly not looking at his dad.

"Kurt! You knew he was gay and closeted and you outed him! I know how tough it has been for you as the only out gay student in McKinley. I've seen you fight homophobia in this small-minded town over and over. Even though you have tried to keep a brave face I know how people's stupid remarks have hurt you and how wearing it is on you. I've wept for you knowing how hard you try and what you go through daily and I'm sure I don't even know the half of it. You know what it's like to be a confused gay teen trying to find himself. I would have expected you to encourage David and help him out. Instead, not only did you out him but you've publically humiliated him."

"I'm not proud of what I did!" protested Kurt.

"I certainly hope not. I hope you are thoroughly ashamed of yourself because for the first time in my life, I'm ashamed of you." Even though Burt said the last few words quietly, Kurt's whole body jerked as if he'd been struck.

Burt continued mournfully, "I know you are aware of gay teens committing suicide. We talk about it all the time. What if David had no support from home or felt he wouldn't get any? What if he was unsure of himself or depressed? He could easily have committed suicide over this because there have been boys that have gone and done just that for less reasons than this. Did you even consider that?"

Kurt paled and looked over to David wide-eyed. "No," he said, shaking his head. "It never occurred to me that you might have killed yourself because of what I did. I'm so sorry!"

"Well Kurt," interjected Paul "I never finished answering your Dad's earlier question – What happens next? Last night I was extremely angry. I was going to call the police, sue your family, and sue the school! But David talked me out of it. He explained to me that you both recently went through a very tough time with your Dad's heart attack and Dave's worried that litigation would bring on another one. He also told me that despite this deplorable episode, you are generally a good kid and he didn't want to see your future destroyed over a terrible mistake. My boy is very forgiving, I don't know if I would have been in his situation. Eventually I calmed down, and we have decided NOT to bring in the police or sue your family and the school," Paul raised his hand as he saw hope renew in the faces of both Hummel men. "There is one condition, however. Kurt has to make public reparation."

"What does that mean exactly?" Burt asked.

"We've talked it over with acting principal Sylvester and we came up with a plan. Ms. Sylvester would you like to describe it?"

Sue who had been attentively watching the entire interaction between the two families quickly took the floor.

"This Friday afternoon we are going to have the entire school attend an assembly. There we'll discuss bullying and its implications. We will have various speakers from youth groups speaking out against bullying and aggressive behaviour and give suggestions how to combat it. Kurt here will be one of the speakers. He will have a speech ready explaining how he hacked into Dave's facebook page, how absolutely wrong he was in doing so and he will apologise publically to David and to the whole school."

Sue looked over to Kurt, "Well lady pants, I think you had better agree to this, because you now know what the alternative is."

Kurt nodded, swallowed hard and answered. "Yes coach, I mean acting principal Sylvester, I will apologise to David publically, it's the least I could do."

"Good!" Paul said. He leaned forward and gazed at Kurt "let's discuss this apology of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: POINT ONE - I am no lawyer and I don't know American Laws, but I did do some research about the legal ramifications of Kurt's actions and this is how I came up with Paul's explanation. I hope it sounds realistic enough.<strong>

**POINT TWO - (SPOILER ALERT - Don't read this if you haven't seen Episode 5 The First Time) Is anybody else as dissappointed as I was with Dave Karofsky's small scene in Glee last night? At least we found out why he hasn't been seen in season three - he goes to another school! **

**Aaaggghhh! How convenient for the show's writers. Not so convenient for us Kurtofsky shippers. Luckily we have fan fiction - we can have still Dave roam the halls of Mckenley secretly or openly lusting after Kurt all we want.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Monday ****Morning**, **the next week** (I know I have skipped the assembly on Friday but it will make sense after reading)

Dave pulled into the McKinley parking lot and sat in his car just staring at the kids filing into school. He wasn't sure what his reception was going be so he wanted to delay the inevitable for as long as he could. His car door suddenly swung open and Azimio's head appeared.

"Are you getting out of there any time soon or what?"

"Okay I'm coming." Dave pulled himself out of the car as Az moved back to allow him to shut and lock the door. He no sooner turned around when he was crunched in a big Azimio hug.

"You're going to be okay. I've got your back." Az whispered in his ear and hugged even tighter. Dave nodded, hugged back and just to be a smart ass, he gave Az a couple of quick pecks on the cheek. Normally this would earn him a "fuck off perv," but Az just chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek back. "You wait here while I just go get my stuff okay?" Az said as he ambled back to his car.

Dave smiled after his friend. Az acted like nothing had changed in his attitude, but Dave noticed that his friend had not said one joke about being gay since the whole facebook thing. Their whole comic shtick about trading insults hurling homophobic taunts back and forth had ended abruptly. Dave kind of missed it, but understood that Az had decided that even joking about being homophobic was wrong. Although it was starting to annoy Dave just a bit that Az was treating him like he was super fragile, he couldn't imagine going through this whole facebook shit without him.

Az had stayed by his side, supporting him through the whole mess. He was there when Dave finally come out to his Dad and Mom and showed them his facebook profile. He quietly slipped out of the house to give them some privacy while the family came to terms with what Dave told them, but he was back knocking at their front door that same night with a couple of days' worth of clothes in a bag. "If I you don't want me to stay in the house tonight, Mr. Kay that's okay, I'll sleep in my car in the driveway," was Az's response to Paul's questioning look.

"I hope you at least cleared this with your parents?" was all Paul said as he stepped aside to allow the burly teen in.

Dave and Azimio had always shared one bed for sleep overs ever since they were ten years old. This was the first sleepover since Dave came out to Az and Dave was pretty nervous about Az's reaction. "Um - do you want to sleep in the guest room?" Dave asked awkwardly after all the drama and family talking was finished and everyone had finally retired in the early hours of the next morning.

"What? Do you think, I think you're gonna rape me if we share a bed, moron?" Az scoffed and started to change into his pyjamas.

"No! I've heard you snore man, I'm exhausted enough as it is." Dave grumbled hoping to disguise his relief that Az was okay with them sleeping together.

"Tough man! Wear earplugs or something, I'm sleeping with you and that's final." Azimio stated gruffly.

Before they went to bed, Dave took one last visit to the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth when the turmoil of the day's emotions, bad feelings and thoughts threatened to take over again. He slumped down on the toilet and allowed the dark despair to wash over him. How was he going face the future? How was he even going to get through the next few days? Could he even survive this? He didn't know how long he sat there wallowing in in his own darkness, when he heard a frantic tap on the door.

"Hey Dave, have you fallen in the toilet or something? When are you coming to bed?" Az had tried to sound snarked and casual but Dave could hear the fear in his voice. It dawned on him why Az was so determined to stay in his home and be by his side. Az was on suicide watch.

"Can't I have a crap in peace?" Dave bellowed. And the darkness had already started to lift.

Az had even accompanied them to Sue's office Wednesday morning to discuss the whole facebook cyber bullying issue. He was the one that suggested that he and Dave stay at home until the assembly on Friday afternoon. He convinced Sue that Dave needed the break from school and since Dave's parents both had to work, Az needed the time off to keep him company. He even offered to collect any assignments and homework from their teachers while the Hummel's and the Karofsky's had their meeting. Sue finally agreed and gave them a pass.

Az continued to stay at the at the Karofsky's the rest of the week and came home with them after the assembly Friday and was still there through the weekend. Paul had kept his opinions to himself all this time but finally on Saturday afternoon, while he and the boys were sitting on the couch watching football, curiosity got the best of him and he simply had to ask.

"Az I know now that my son is gay and that's okay. Is there something that you boys should be telling me?"

"Like what ?" asked Az stuffing chips into his mouth.

"Are you gay as well? Are you and Dave…?" Paul trailed off unsure how to finish the question.

"It's cool Mr. Kay. I'm totally straight. But if I was gay…" Az placed his hand on Dave's knee and squeezed, and said in mock serious tones, "Dave would be the love of my life."

The two boys both cracked up laughing out loud at the look on Paul's face. It was priceless! But underneath the joking, Dave knew Az was telling him that they would be true friends for life. It was lucky that he was laughing so hard, otherwise he would have burst into tears of gratitude.

Azimio finally left the Karofsky's Sunday afternoon after he was ordered home by his Mom.

"Man I have to go. I'm supposed to baby sit my little sister this afternoon." Az said after he got off the phone. "But I'll meet up with you in the school parking lot tomorrow morning and we'll go in together. Phone me!"

"Yep." Dave thought to himself while waiting for his friend to come back to his car. Az was an amazing friend and Dave decided that he would totally lay down his life for him.

"So are you ready to kick some ass?" Az questioned as he came back to the car.

oo000oo

Dave settled himself into the chair at his desk in English and sighed with relief. This morning was anti-climactic and he was almost feeling let down. He had expected quite a few jeers; maybe some homophobic whispers and a pitying look or two from the students as Azimio escorted him to his first class of the morning. Instead they got nods of recognition, pats on the back and a few quiet "heys" and "hellos". This one young girl, either a junior or a freshman, came up to him and with a voice shaking with emotion, had told him how brave he was and what an inspiration he was before fleeing in a flood of tears. Even Puck and Finn his two nemeses, didn't bother him, in fact when they saw him, they walked by shame-faced with their heads down and their shoulders hunched up almost as if they wanted to avoid any trouble.

He was stumped. They had had plenty of assemblies before about bullying with inspiring speeches, urgent pleas to respect each other and lots of character building workshops by anti-bullying proponents. But it had never amounted to any change in the general students' attitude. Dave would still be taunted or slushied even before the well-meaning lecturers had left the school. This time it was different however, the very atmosphere of the entire school seemed to have changed.

Dave could only assume it was Kurt's speech that did it. Up until then the Friday afternoon assembly seemed to be just like any other anti-bullying assembly before that. The Glee club would open the meeting with an inspirational song – this time they chose the song 'Born This Way' - Kurt was noticeably missing from the troop. There was the typical gay guy who described his childhood and the bullying that almost ruined his life and how once he got older and out of school, it got better. There was the standard inspirational speaker who spoke of Martin Luther King and Ghandi - what their message was and what their lives meant and how we should all carry that message in our hearts. There was a stupid skit about bullying and how to deal with it by a local youth group and of course a solo rendition of the song "I am Beautiful" by Mercedes that she had sang previously to much acclaim when she was a Cheerio.

The real change in the students' attitudes came when Kurt stood up to give his public apology. David had known the content of Kurt's speech because one of the terms of the deal they hashed out in Sue's office was that Paul and David would be given a copy of Kurt's speech for perusal before he read it out loud to the assembly. David noticed right off when Kurt sent him the first draft that the speech didn't ring true. Oh it was certainly contrite and David could feel how heart felt Kurt's apology was, but it sounded like he was skirting around something.

The problem was that Kurt was trying to apologise for what he did without mentioning Dave's sexuality. In fact at one point he outright lied, suggesting that David was really straight and he shouldn't have said he was gay.

David phoned Kurt up right away and gave him his permission to 'out' him in his apology in order that there would be no lies. Kurt's second draft was so much better once he was able to say what he wanted to without having to avoid the gay issue. It was truthful and raw. He started at the beginning with a brief detailing of how he treated Dave thoughtlessly and rudely throughout the whole year, thinking he was a dork. He then described how when finding out Dave was gay (they decided mutually to omit any mention of the kiss) that instead of supporting Dave like he should have, he bullied him by hacking into his facebook page and humiliating him. He emphatically declared that everything written about Dave's supposed statements and feelings about being gay on facebook were his fabrication and his alone. He apologised to Dave and the football team for suggesting Dave leered at them during their time in the locker room and pleaded with them not to take it out on Dave. When Dave finished reading Kurt's new apology he finally broke down and cried, letting the floods of tears soothe him. He read it over and over again just to be prepared when Kurt spoke it out loud.

It was still amazingly difficult not to tear up when he heard Kurt speaking in the assembly. His dad and Mom, who accompanied him and sat on either side of him sniffled, cleared their throats and stroked Dave's back all through the apology. Kurt was an absolute mess by the time he finished reading it and had to take breaks to compose himself throughout the speech. The effect on the student body was astounding. They were also caught up in the emotion and the naked candidness of Kurt's speech. He did not spare himself one iota of self-pity or rationalization. He figuratively pilloried himself before all his friends and classmates with great remorse. When Kurt finally finished and walked off the stage, there was only silence as the students tried to absorb and make sense of what just happened. The silence grew uncomfortable as Kurt walked to his chair. The only sounds were a smattering of sniffles, murmurs and nervous giggles that cut off abruptly.

Someone had either planned badly or brilliantly, because the Glee club (minus Kurt again) come out to perform right after Kurt's speech. It was apparent from the beginning no one had told them of Kurt's apology beforehand and when the group came on stage after hearing it, they seemed dazed and disorganized as they lurched into their final performance, a supposedly inspirational mashup of 'Lean On Me' and 'When You Need a Friend.' They got it together somehow and did their best but it seemed rather ironic to Dave that this group of social elites - the main culprits of his unpopular standing and the very bullies that made his life a misery - were singing of unconditional support and friendship. It must have seemed quite ironic to the rest of the student body because for the first time ever, the Glee club received boos and jeers at the end of their performance rather than the usual applause and cheers. They ended the mashup quickly and as jerkily as they started and left the stage in disgrace.

As Dave sat in English class and pondered his new found popularity as an out gay teen, he idly wondered what was the fall out of the assembly for the Glee Club?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Monday - Afternoon**

"Have you ever heard of the term Arab Spring?" Azimio asked conversationally as the two friends strolled down the school halls later in the afternoon.

Dave responded, "of course! It's happening in most of the Arab countries like Egypt and Syria. There are all kinds of protests and rallies taking place. The people want to get rid of their old corrupt leaders and regimes. What about it?"

"Haven't you noticed? We're having an Arab Spring right here and now! The students are uprising against Glee. Occupy McKinley is here and the 99% are rising up against the 1%! They're going down!" Az chuckled, indicating their fall by turning his thumb down to the floor.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it turns out everyone was getting sick and tired the way that the Glee kids have been throwing their weight around. They have bullied and teased too many students for too long and Kurt's little stunt was the last straw."

"Poor Kurt!" Dave sighed.

"Poor Kurt? Are you insane? After what he did to you?"

"Yeah well, he might have done the deed but Finn and Puck had a lot to do with it. They poisoned his mind against me."

Az suddenly chuckled "Don't worry about Puck and Finn. They got their just deserts. I watched our two boys getting tossed in the dumpster at lunch by Jacob and a bunch of his friends."

"Alright! Man, I wish I had seen that!" Dave laughed, trying to picture it, "talk about poetic justice!"

The two boys walked in contented silence some more when Dave spoke up. "Hey Az, has anybody been saying anything about me being gay?"

Azimio shrugged "Not really. I think the fact that you were outed so callously, everyone is afraid to make homophobic jokes in case they are lumped in with the Gleeks. Don't expect that to last for long though. Soon you'll be like any other gay kid."

"What about the jocks, are they okay with it?"

"You don't have to worry about being beat up if that's what you mean. They've calmed down. In the future, I'd keep my head down in the locker room, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, like always," grumbled Dave bitterly. He was tired of having to watch everything he did or said.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you said, soon I'm going to be Dave the homo, Dave the gay football player. It won't matter what I say or do, all people will see is that I'm gay. All this goodwill will soon evaporate and I'll have to face their jeers and homophobic comments."

"Dave, you have me and your family, and we love and support you. You're going to be fine," encouraged Az.

"I know." Dave replied in a small voice. He looked away blinking hard because the tears were threatening to come again. Az had said right out loud that he loved him. There could be no flippant joke tossed back at him for something so important. Dave was continually blown away by the depth of his friend's sincerity and devotion.

Just then the boys heard the tell-tale splosh sound of a slushie hitting a target. They both threw up their hands to protect themselves as an automatic reflex of being the target themselves so many times. When they didn't feel the cold wet shock of crushed ice in their faces, they looked around to see who did get it.

It was Kurt and it was obvious he was a slushie virgin by the way he stood there absolutely stunned with the stuff slowly dripping off of him. Most slushie receivers, who receive the icy facial daily, immediately head to the nearest restroom knowing with experience that it is best to move quickly to get the sticky substance off as soon as possible. Kurt stayed frozen where he was, just gasping and sputtering, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Dave went to rush over and help him but Az pulled him back. "What the hell Dave? He deserves it. Let him learn to deal with it like we all had to do."

"Az, I can't help it. I still have feelings for him, regardless of what he's done."

"What are you, a masochist?" asked Az angrily, reluctantly letting go of Dave's arm.

"Don't worry Az, you're still the love of my life!" teased Dave smiling and started again towards Kurt.

Az watched him go, quickly amending his rule about no more homophobic jokes to: any gay guy that messes with Dave is open season. "Hey just remember," he shouted after his friend. "Bro's before heart-breaking homos!"

Dave just looked back and stuck his tongue out while navigating Kurt to the nearest boys' rest room.

**AN/ Sorry another short chapter - I was hoping to have chpater 13 up tomorrow but I don't like how it is going so I have a major rewrite to do.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Monday – Boys' Restroom**

When Dave reached the boys' rest room, he led Kurt to the nearest sink and grabbed paper towels to wipe the worst off Kurt's face and chest.

"Oh my God, my Armani jacket is ruined!" whined Kurt finally realising the how bad the damage was.

"Don't worry, Kurt. These paper towels will soak up a lot of it." Dave soothed as he pressed the paper towels to Kurt's neck and upper chest.

"This syrup is so sticky and it stings, I can't imagine the damage it's doing to my skin!" replied Kurt miserably.

"Take your shirt and jacket off and I'll continue to pat them dry while you rinse the stuff off your face," Dave suggested.

Kurt did as he was told and undressed and handed over the clothes giving Dave a wonderful view of his naked upper body. Dave forced himself to concentrate on soaking up the remains of the slushie from the clothes while Kurt filled the sink with water and rinsed his face and hair.

When Kurt had finished washing the slushie off of himself, he went over to Dave to see his progress. "Oh God, I can't wear these clothes the rest of the day, look how stained they are!"

"Sorry Kurt, I'm doing the best I can. There's just more class and then you can go home."

"It's bad enough to get a slushie right in the face but did they have to destroy my Hugo Boss shirt? It's criminal to harm an innocent article of beautifully crafted clothing like that." sighed Kurt looking at the damage. "I just can't bear to wear these even for one last class. I think I might just try and sneak out like this and go home."

"Do you have any extra clothes in your locker?"

"No," grunted Kurt dejectedly. "This is my spare outfit I keep in my locker, just in case I feel like changing. My first outfit was ruined this morning when I was thrown in the dumpster."

"I suggest you bring a couple of extra sets from now on." Dave started undoing his shirt buttons and removing his own shirt. "Glee is not very popular at the moment and you're kinda the epicenter. Slushie facials and dumpster tosses will be the new normal for you." Dave said, not unkindly.

"Oh Dave, how did you put up with this all this time?" Kurt asked with real wonder.

Dave just smiled and pulled off his t-shirt that was under his shirt. "Well I can't say you get used to it, but you do come up with contingency plans." Dave stood there topless and held up his shirt and t-shirt. "You can borrow one of my shirts. Which one would make you feel more comfortable?"

Kurt just stood there staring at the shirts, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. "Kurt what's wrong?" Dave asked, "I'm sorry they're not Armani or fresh but it's all I have."

Kurt just sobbed, "I know it's all you have and I don't deserve it! I've been the worst possible jerk to you. I've humiliated and abused you and here you are literally offering me the shirt off your back." He decided to take the t-shirt from Dave because it had been next to the larger boy's body. It was still warm from Dave's body heat and Kurt immediately felt better as if he was being embraced by Dave.

"I know you're really sorry Kurt. It means a lot to me." Dave said gently. Kurt sighed with disappointment as Dave donned his shirt and started to do up the buttons covering his magnificent chest.

"Dave?" Kurt asked timidly, "do you think you will ever forgive me?"

Dave smiled. "Yeah I think I can. That public apology was so sincere and heartfelt, how can I hold a grudge against you. I just wish the other kids would understand and stop judging you. It's not really any of their concern."

That comment produced more tears from Kurt. "Except for my father, you are the kindest, the most generous and the most genuine person I know. I cannot understand why you were labelled a dork and a freak to begin with. You are so NOT that."

"Ask Puck and Finn." Dave said avoiding the answer.

"I have asked them, a couple of times. When I ask why they call you a dork, they say it's because you're a freak. When I ask what makes you a freak, they say it's because you're a dork. I can't get any other answers from them."

"Well they're right I am a freak." Dave finally admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked genuinely surprised to hear Dave agreeing with the other boys' opinion of him.

"During middle school, I hit puberty pretty hard and pretty early. By the time I was thirteen, I had to shave a couple of times a week, my voice had dropped, and I had hair sprouting everywhere. I had a growth spurt as well so I was the tallest and biggest of our group of friends. I was still just a kid but older girls started flirting with me and adults used to talk to me first as if I was the leader of the group even though I wasn't the oldest boy. Azimio and Strando were my best friends but Puck and Finn were good friends too since we were all good at sports and hung around together.

Everything was fine until one day after gym, we were goofing around in our underwear in the locker room and spraying each other with water. Our underwear was pretty soaked so many of us took our underwear off so the wetness wouldn't leak through to our jeans when we finally changed. Suddenly this kid named Frank Tillson points at me and says. 'You look just like my Dad.' 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'Your dick is huge and hairy like a man's dick,' the kid said. I didn't know what to say and I was starting to get uncomfortable because the other guys were just staring at me.

Then Finn says something like, 'yeah man, look at your pubes, you're as hairy as an ape.' And then Puck pipes up and says 'He's not an ape he's a freak!' They all thought that was hilarious and all the boys started jumping around and calling me a freak. It was a nightmare and it didn't end there. I started to hate having to change after gym class because the guys were always teasing me and discussing my body. The taunting in the locker room expanded to the school halls. Puck and Finn would shout 'Freak' at me whenever they saw me. Soon everybody started calling me a freak. They scrutinized my every move and poked fun at whatever I did or said.

Though the last year of middle school was pretty terrible, Az and Strando stayed my friends so I managed to get through it. I hoped to put it all behind me when I got to high school because by then, the other boys had hit puberty and their bodies were changing to look more like mine. But when we got to high school the insults never stopped; to Finn and Puck I was still a freak and a dork.

During the summer before the start of high school, Finn and Puck met and got friendly with some seniors at McKinley through a football summer camp they went to. So when tryouts for the football team started, the seniors made them look really good by handing them passes and stuff. Finn and Puck had told them that I was a freak and shouldn't be let on the team so the seniors gave me a really hard time during the tryouts. I was a 15 year old trying to block and tackle experienced 17 and 18 year olds. I got slaughtered and so did Strando and Azimio.

My two friends told me that after the first tryout, Finn and Puck approached them and gave them an ultimatum. They told them that their new friends were stopping me from getting on the team. If they wanted to play football and get on the team they would have drop me as a friend. Strando, who lived and breathed the game and wanted desperately to be on the team, told me he had decided to drop me. Azimio on the other hand, picked our friendship over football. At the next tryout, the seniors made Strando look good and made Az and me look like idiots on the field. Strando got picked for the team and we were cut out. Even though we eventually got on the team after the seniors left and Beiste became coach we are still very unpopular. Like I said I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak! They were fucking jealous of you!" Kurt stated with absolute conviction. "You made them feel insecure because their bodies hadn't changed yet."

"Really, was that it?" Dave asked never really thinking about it before. He had always blamed himself and his stupid body.

"Of course it was jealousy! I bet Finn and Puck felt self-conscious at the time and were intimidated by you developing so early. That's how I felt. I felt like a freak in high school for the exact opposite reason to you. I was one of the last boys to start to develop. I was so embarrassed of my little boy body when all the guys were walking around in the locker room with hair and fully developed penises and dropped testicles. I was seething with jealousy and raging at the unfairness of it all. I didn't dare tease them because I was the one that was different, and they were all the same. So I hid my body as much as I could or I changed after everybody had left. Even though I was actually pretty good at most sports, I dropped gym as soon as I finished my freshman year so I didn't have to change in the locker room in front of the guys. I finally did grow out of my little boy body but I am still really self-conscious. To have a different body to everybody was one thing but to be gay on top of that. I still feel like a freak sometimes."

"Oh Kurt, that's exactly how I feel." Dave took a step towards Kurt with his arms stretching out as if he was going to hug the smaller boy. He stopped the impulse and dropped his arms to his side. The sexual tension between them was palatable, Dave wanted so much to hold Kurt in his arms, but they still hadn't addressed the one issue. Dave had to know.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded so Dave continued, "Why did you do it Kurt? That afternoon in the library when we talked, I thought we were really connecting. You seemed so pleased when I asked you to go to the community centre with me. I thought there might even be a slim chance that we could date. Did you really hate me that much that you had to deface my facebook like you did?"

Kurt visibly blanched and then said, "You can't imagine the amount of times I have asked myself that question. After thinking about it a lot, I eventually cleared all the shit of why I thought I did it away and have finally faced the awful truth." Kurt paused and then whispered, "I was terrified. "

"Terrified? Terrified of what? Of me!"

"Yes, no. Of us – of me."

"You're not making sense Kurt."

Kurt paused wondering how to explain it, then he started, "Remember how I had a crush on Finn. I'm sure you do because everybody knew about it, since I wasn't particularly secretive about it. Well the year before I had a crush on Puck which ended when I realized he still thought pit pumps and loud burps will absolutely hilarious. I know now why it was easy to have a crush on those two. They were straight and unattainable. I could fantasize all I wanted in complete safety because I knew nothing would ever come of it. Even when I fantasized, it was all romantic walks on the beach and champagne by moonlight. It wasn't real.

A while ago I looked at gay porn out of curiosity to know what to expect. It was scary! Worse than scary; it seemed so dirty and primal. I only watched a few minutes here and there and I didn't like it. I chose not to think about it again. I decided to push that horrid stuff from my mind completely. It was something that would happen later when I was older and more sophisticated. It was some abstract thing in the distant future.

Then you kissed me. It was rough and passionate and so real. You were so masculine and you obviously wanted me," Kurt paused again and admitted it out loud, "and I wanted you. At first I denied it and told myself it was just because you were a boy and of course I would like kissing a boy. I'm gay after all. But then that night, I started to visualise what it would be like to be naked in front of you or to orgasm while you looked on. It would be so intimate and I'd have to let go and be myself in front of you. It scared me to death! I started being plagued by fantasies of you and they weren't romantic at all. They were dirty and exciting and I felt embarrassed by them. You didn't help matters by being topless almost every time I ran into you, showing me your great hairy chest, and giving me ideas.

Then at the library you were so sweet and charming. I could easily imagine us together. I was thrilled to death when you seemed more interested in me than with Blaine. It made me realize that sex with you was a very real possibility and could happen to me sooner than I thought. I panicked. When I saw your facebook page open I saw it as a chance to stop all these intense thoughts of having sex with you by pushing you away from me and towards Blaine. Then I could go back to my safe comfortable fantasies about unattainable straight men."

David was stunned at this revelation. "I'm terrified too Kurt - about having sex. It's scary. The idea of having a dick up my ass is – it makes me feel so vulnerable. I can't imagine being that open with another person."

Kurt's face flushed red and he kept his eyes on the floor. He spoke so quietly that Dave had to strain to hear him. "I think I could be that open eventually, if the person was you."

Dave couldn't believe his ears. Suddenly immense warm energy radiated in his chest and flowed through the rest his body. Kurt Hummel still wanted him! He moved closer to Kurt with his eyes full of hope, "if you want we could try being boyfriends, and work through it together by taking it slow."

Kurt smiled sadly, fresh tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I would give anything to be your boyfriend."

Dave looked puzzled, and asked, "then why do I hear a 'but' coming?"

"Dave you said it yourself, I'm the epicenter of the most hated group in the school. How do you think people are going to react to us getting together? What are they going to say when they see you flirting and talking with the very bully who humiliated you so publically?"

Dave moved closer and smiled, "I'd be very proud to been seen with you."

"Dave, they'll call you an idiot or much worse. You have a chance to be one of the most popular kids in school and could be for the remainder of your time here without me, but with me you'll be treated like a dork again."

"So let them! The one thing I have learned through all of this is that people have their own prejudices and preconceived notions that won't change regardless of the truth right in front them. I can only try to be the best person I can be so I can be proud of myself; screw the haters! The people that want to be with me or that I want to be with are the only people that matter. If that makes me a dork, so be it!"

This time Kurt moved closer to Dave and placed his hand on the larger boy's chest. "Dave if you are the epitome of dorkiness then I fervently wish that everyone was a dork. We would live in a much, much better world. I am certainly going to do my best to live up to your dorkiness."

Dave replied moving close and enclosing his hand around the hand Kurt pressed to his chest. "Are you calling me a freak Hummel?"

Kurt giggled. "Yes, I think you are freak. You are definitely a rare breed. One in a million."

"So how about it? Want to get your own freak on and date me?" Dave asked moving his other hand around Kurt's waist and pulling him in.

"Oh god Dave, yes! If you'll have me." Kurt said breathlessly lifting his head up hoping for a kiss.

Dave didn't disappoint him. Their lips met tentatively at first but soon melded together in passion. Dave groaned at the feel of Kurt's reassuring pressure. _He __was __kissing __Kurt __Hummel __and __this __time __he __was __positive __Kurt __was __kissing __him __back!_ Any other coherent thought was quickly squashed as he felt Kurt's tongue for the first time.

After a bout of passionate intense kissing, they broke apart to breathe and to gaze lovingly at each other. The next time the two embraced, they kissed in a more unhurried way, both enjoying the way their lips felt against each other. The two boys cuddled and caressed each other's backs and shoulders while exploring each other's mouths.

They were both startled by the door opening. "Aaaghhh! My eyes!" Az screamed as he quickly covered them. "I didn't want to watch Brokeback Mountain for a reason!"

Dave chuckled, "How do you think I feel about watching you breeders and your PDAs. You're going to have to live with it because Kurt has agreed to be my boyfriend."

Azimio opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut. What could he say? Dave was positively beaming with delight.

Finally he muttered, "Well, forget about the last class, it has already started. We might as well skip and go home early."

Azimio kept the bathroom door open and Dave practically bounced out he was so jazzed. Kurt gathered his clothes and was about to walk through the door when Az blocked him and scowled. "You hurt my boy again and you'll be in such a world of pain; what you've already been through will seem like a picnic."

"You don't have to worry Azimio, I know how lucky I am and what a wonderful boy he is. I know I don't deserve this chance. But that's Dave for you, he is just so big-hearted."

"Yeah and if you break that big heart of his," Az threatened in a low voice, jabbing his finger dangerously close to Kurt's face, "I'll break you into a million pieces."

"Az? What's going on? Is everything alright?" Dave asked trying to see past his friend's bulk and into the rest room.

Az opened the door wider to let Kurt through. He then turned to his best friend. "Actually no. Everything's not okay. You may have forgiven this jumped up piece of shit but I haven't."

"Az please don't talk about him like that, I want this to work."

"So do I Az," Kurt cut in. "Please just tell me what I can do to make things right between us."

"There ain't nothing you can do to make this right." Az said stalking off.

Dave followed him down the hall and Kurt quickly pursued the pair. "Az c'mon please," pleaded Dave.

Az said nothing and just turned to Dave and gave him the stink eye, but he did slow down so Dave could keep up with him.

Dave watched his friend warily, Azimio's fists were bunched up tight, he was breathing heavily through his nose and he wasn't talking. He hadn't seen Az this angry at him since… well he couldn't remember a time like this. Dave had never once considered that Az would have a problem with anything he did. They were that in tune with each other. What if Az couldn't accept Kurt? What if Az demanded that he chose? How could he choose between two boys he loved? He knew he did love both of them, each in a different way. Az was his bedrock, his foundation but Kurt was where his hopes and dreams lay.

Az muttered and sighed but continued walking, all Dave could do was hope and pray that his friend could work this through and accept it. Dave glanced at Kurt who was still following. He looked pale and drawn.

"Azimio," Kurt suddenly spoke and broke the silence. "I won't date Dave if you can't accept us being together."

Azimio stopped and whirled around to Kurt. "You're putting this on me now? You're making me the bad guy in this?"

"No, it's my choice. I'm not going to drive a wedge between you two, I'm just not worth it." Kurt stated. He turned to Dave.

"Dave, I think it's better if we…"

Az cut in quickly, "Didn't I tell you not to break his heart? You are not going to break up with him; you two haven't even gone on a date yet."

"But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong! Sure I'm pissed and you're right, I don't think you're worth it. But a little shit like you isn't going to drive any wedge between Dave and me. Get over yourself!"

"Az" Dave warned.

Az turned to Dave. "I'm still angry as hell at you. But I'll get over it." He turned and started to walk down the hall again. Dave wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't want to leave it like this so he fell in step with his friend. Kurt followed behind unsure what else to do.

The three walked for a few minutes in silence, then suddenly Az stopped and blinked a few times. He turned and looked at Dave with a funny little smile on his face. He then spun around towards Kurt and reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him in between Dave and himself.

"I'll tell you what you can do to make things right between us." Az informed Kurt.

Kurt swallowed hard, "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you ask."

"You can tell that lovely lady friend of yours - Mercedes, what a wonderful guy I am."

Dave finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Az and him were going to be just fine!

Kurt beamed up at Az. "You like Mercedes? How wonderful! I'll be delighted to sing your praises to her. We can go on double dates and we could…"

"Don't let him fool you Kurt," Dave warned, "Az only says he's interested in Mercedes. He won't admit it but he is secretly lusting after me. He's wanted to jump my bones for years."

"Look fucker! I keep telling ya, grow a bigger pair of tits, trade in your dick for a vajayjay and maybe I'll consider it." Az threw back.

Kurt just looked shocked, his head swivelling from one boy to the other not knowing what to think.

Az and Dave lalughed at Kurt's puzzled expression. Az casually slung his arm along Kurt's shoulder and said. "Look man, if you want to hang with us, you're going to have to get used to the way we roll. This is our style."

"Kurt will be okay. He's got his own style." Dave looked lovingly at his new boyfriend and grabbed his hand.

"Huh, what the hell do you know about style man?" Az called over to Dave and then turned back to Kurt. "It took me weeks to talk him out of growing a mullet when we were on the hockey team."

"You fucker! That's so NOT true!" Dave exclaimed heatedly.

Az ignored Dave's protest and continued. "So where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted? Ah yes! We were talking of the lovely Mercedes Jones!"

**An/ Well that's more or less the finish of this story. I have an idea for a epilogue. It should be up in a few days.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bully For You – Epilogue**

**Sorry about the delay for this last chapter. Life got in the way as it does occasionally. I hope you like this unabashed fluffy, sappy, soppy and very happy ending to my story.**

**Prom Night**

"Az you're totally crushin' on Lance Briggs admit it!" Dave demanded.

"Look just 'cause I think he is the best linebacker the Chicago Bears defence has right now, doesn't mean I'm crushing on the guy." Az argued reasonably.

"Then how come every time we discuss football we end up talking about him. It's all 'ooohhhh Lance Briggs is so great!' and 'oh that Lance, he has the best statistics of any linebacker.'" Dave quoted gushingly.

"Well he is great and he has the best 4-3 OLB in the game. And I don't say it in that girly lovesick voice either!"

"Admit it. You get a boner every time you think of him. I bet you your lance is totally hard for Lance as we speak."

"Fuck you! I do not! It is not! What about you! You're always going on about Jay Cutler."

"Of course I do! He's hot and I'd really like to bang him."

"You're just saying that! Whenever we talk about football with the guys you're always talking about his plays and stats. You've never mentioned liking him that way before."

"Ya, because when I'm talking with the guys, they don't want to hear how horny I am for the guy."

"Do you know what they are on about?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "Well it looks like we're being treated to another impromptu episode of 'Oh That Dave and Az Show'.

"You told me you thought it was cute." Mecedes laughed.

"Well normally it is cute, but not on Prom Night at BreadSticks when we're supposed to be eating together on a double date." Kurt looked over at the boys again.

"There must be some guy you really admire that you don't want to sleep with."Az continued doggedly.

"Abe Lincoln," stated Dave after some thought.

"Duh! He's butt ugly and he's dead! No wonder you don't want to sleep with him! At least pick somebody that's alive."

"Okay! I admire you and I definitely don't want to sleep with you." Dave replied smiling.

"Liar! You totally wanna jump this!" Az gestured at his physique proudly.

Kurt sighed and said to Mercedes, "The best thing is to ignore them when they start up. I find if they don't have an audience it soon fizzles out."

"In your dreams! The point I'm trying to make is that het guys are always totally crushin' on other guys but they mask it well. That's why they enjoy sports so much. They can discuss an athlete's game and stats and watch his plays with other guys all the while secretly lusting after him." Dave stated emphatically.

"I am not secretly lusting after Lance Briggs!" Az exclaimed loudly.

"Unless they start to get too rambunctious," Kurt said to Mercedes looking over at the guys again.

"No kidding. You're pretty fucking obvious about it!" Dave leaned forward, "I bet if he came over to your house and banged on your door and said. 'Hey Az I hear you've been crushing on me, how about me doin' some Brokeback Mountain on your ass. You'd drop your pants right then and there."

"No way in hell!" Az waited a beat, "Well maybe - if he was wearing his Bears jersey." The two teens cracked up.

"Alright boys! This is a family restaurant. Behave yourselves. We don't want to get thrown out." Kurt stepped in authoritatively.

Dave and Az instantly shut up looking chastised. After a moment Az replied rebelliously, "He started it."

"You started it!" Dave countered.

"I did n…."

"Boys!" Kurt cut in sharply. "Enough bromance and more romance! You have two exceptionally good looking and fabulous dates right here and you're ignoring us! We want to be showered with flattery and attention all night if you expect any kind of action later."

That shut the boys up.

Az was quick to take the lead. He turned to Mercedes and said. "Kurt is absolutely right, how can I ignore such a beauty beside me." He took Mercedes' hand in both his and continued. "I must say you look stunning in that gorgeous dress." Mercedes giggled and preened under the attention.

Kurt nodded happily and turned towards Dave expecting some of the same. Dave was caught off guard. "Um - I already told you how nice you looked when I picked you up."

That was the wrong thing to say. Kurt looked stonily at Dave and raised an eyebrow. Dave quickly backpedalled.

"But I can say it again, because you still look wonderful!" He quickly turned to the other couple and said. "Did you know that Kurt designed and made this amazing outfit all himself?" He turned back to Kurt to see if he scored any points.

"I don't see how difficult it can be making a skirt." Az said casually. He knew he was deliberately poking at a hornet's nest.

"It's a kilt," Kurt remarked stiffly, "not a skirt."

"Doesn't kilt mean skirt in Gaelic?" Az challenged

"A Kilt is a proper name for a garment. You wouldn't say a sombrero is Spanish for a hat." Kurt replied icily.

Dave turned to Mercedes and whispered, "jeez they're at it again. It's like a verbal fight club. I find it best to just stay out of it until it blows over."

Mercedes giggled and said, "well it is the first rule - nobody talks about verbal fight club."

"A sombrero is a type of hat isn't it?" Az argued, "so isn't your kilt a type of skirt?"

"Men of many cultures all over the world wear garments similar to this. Are you implying I'm not masculine in a kilt?" Kurt asked dangerously.

Az wasn't about to go there. He only wanted to tease Kurt for fun, so he went at him from another angle. "Most Scottish men wear kilts with nothing under them. Since you've adopted their style of dress, shouldn't you be following that tradition as well?"

"I refuse to dignify that question with a response." Kurt responded huffily.

"Aw c'mon Kurt." Dave said, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Az is right. You should be totally naked under that kilt. It's tradition!"

Kurt laughed and was about to answer when they were interrupted by Finn and Puck appearing at their table.

"Hey guys, whatsup?" Puck asked trying to appear casual.

"Hey Puck, Finn." Dave said equally as casual.

"We just wanted to come over and say hi to you guys and wish Az and Mercedes luck in winning the title of Prom King and Queen." Finn added.

"Is that some kind of jab?" Az asked suspiciously.

"No man, we're sincere! We really mean it." Finn said emphatically.

"Well thanks Finn, we'll have some stiff competition with you and Quinn and Puck and Lauren," Mercedes said smiling graciously.

"Yeah, Good luck tonight!" Dave added. "We're heading out, once we get our bill."

"We're just waiting for the girls and then we're going."

"I guess we'll see you there then." Kurt said smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, see ya." Finn replied and the two boys walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Az asked as soon as the boys were gone.

"It was kind of awkward." Dave remarked.

"I'm not talking about the conversation. I'm wondering why we're even giving them the time of day." Az groused. "They were awful to you for years and the cause of all your grief. Yet you're talking to them like nothing has happened."

"C'mon man. They are sorry for what they did and are just trying to make amends. I say let bygones be bygones. It's too much stress to hold on to the anger." Dave explained.

"That's bull shit, letting them get away with all that crap they pulled." Az argued.

"Oh they didn't get away with it. You should have seen the way Carol, Finn's mom, let into him when Kurt told her how her only son treated me." Dave laughed, "I was there at the Hummel household at the time. She was livid! You see, Carol loves me. She says I'm the bee's knees." Dave added with some pride.

"You really are the bee's knees sweetie," agreed Kurt affectionately patting his boyfriend's arm.

Azimio snorted, "Ha! More like the bee's…"

"Az!" Kurt cut in. Dave and Azimio giggled at the unfortunate timing of his remark. Kurt just sighed and continued, "Puck got it just as bad from his mom once Carol told her about his involvement in the bullying."

"So what with the negative response from the students and the school and their parents at home, I think they are starting to understand what they did was wrong. They're really sorry and they have both apologised to me several times." Dave concluded.

"So you're gonna forgive them just like that?" Az asked sounding annoyed.

"Do you forgive me Az?" Mercedes piped up.

Az looked surprised, "what do I need to forgive you for babe?"

"I might not have been as mean to you two as Puck and Finn but I certainly wasn't nice. I am just as bad as any of the Glee kids because I had the same attitude of superiority. I'm really sorry about the way I treated you before. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course! How can I not forgive you when you have such beautiful big brown eyes and such a lovely smile," Az replied, doing his best to charm his date.

"Puck has beautiful big brown eyes, are you sure you can't forgive him?" Dave asked with feigned innocence.

Az glared at Dave then swivelled back to Mercedes and said, "Puck may have big brown eyes but they don't make my heart flutter like yours do when I look into them." The young couple gazed lovingly into each other's eyes completely oblivious to Kurt's exaggerated eyeball rolls and Dave's pantomime gagging.

oo00oo

The two couples arrived at the gym fashionably late and the party was in full swing. They immediately started dancing and having a good time. Dave was in high spirits as he and Kurt danced to Rebecca Black's Friday Night. Normally he couldn't stand that song but Artie, Sam and Puck were doing a great job of covering it and he was dancing with his dream date Kurt! Life couldn't get better.

The next song was a slow song sung by Rachael and it was a good excuse to pull Kurt towards him into a hug while they swayed slowly. He caught Az's eye as he and Mercedes drifted by and Az shot him a "can you believe this?" smile. The next couple that drifted by took him totally by surprise; it was Santana and Britney. Santana looked happier than he'd seen her in a long time. The beautiful Latino girl glanced up and saw him smiling at her. She gave him a big smile back and a little wave and went back to holding Britney in her arms and swaying to the music.

Santana had approached him days earlier, confiding in him about her love for Britney and told him that although Britney was willing to be her girlfriend, Santana was too scared to out herself at school. Dave tried to help her as best he could, reminding her how different the atmosphere at the school was and encouraging her to be brave, but she didn't sound convinced. He was glad she finally found the courage to take Britney to the prom as her date. As the two girls danced, the other students were almost blasé about them as if it was expected that they would be each other's dates.

After the dance and Dave found a table for Kurt and his friends and then went off to get a drink for himself and Kurt. When he arrived at the drinks table he found Artie pouring some kind of liquid into the punch. He quickly looked around and saw Sue Sylverster closing in for the kill. He ran interception and managed to plant himself in her path. He quickly thought up a story.

"Hey coach, I'm so glad to see you! I saw some punks in the hall and I overheard them say something about breaking into your office and stealing your trophies. Apparently they want to melt them down for the nickel content?" Sue Sylvester paled and then looked determined. "This isn't the first time some low life thieves tried to take my trophies. I dealt with those vermin and I'll deal with these. Karofsky you look like a big fella. Are you in for some vigilante justice? Do you want to help me dispose of the bodies?"

"Ah no thanks."

"I can see you're going to grow up to be one of those bleeding heart democrats." Susan looked disgusted. "It's a shame. You're a great kid. But you can't help the way you were born." Sue spun around and charged off after the imaginary hooligans.

"Ah thanks?" he said as she left. He turned around to Artie.

"Artie, are you crazy trying to spike the punch while Sue's around?"

"Thanks for heading her off. I had to spike the punch or Puck would try to do it and get expelled from school."

"You can get in serious trouble yourself."

Artie laughed, "I'll let you in on a little secret. It's only lemonade; I haven't spiked it at all. Who knows it might even taste better. Don't let Puck know."

"No problem. I'll try some."

Artie poured Dave a glass. "Dave, I really want to thank you for what you've done since the bullying assembly. Your story has been so inspiring. It's given a lot of us hope for a better future."

"Artie, you're not coming out to me as gay are you?" Dave asked. He was amazed at how many students had come to him since he was outed and nothing would surprise him now.

"No!" Artie chuckled, "I mean us, as in people who are different. Even though I have joined Glee and the football team, I have had tough times with some people's attitudes. They can be really mean and say cruel things. It's like they think that just because I have no feelings in my legs I have no feelings at all and they can say whatever they like. Now I don't get taunted and even better, I feel like I'm being treated like any normal kid."

"It's nothing, I haven't really…"

"Tina and Mike feel the same way." Artie said interrupting Dave. "They aren't called Asian and Other Asian anymore. It used to really bother them but they were too afraid to say anything. It's all down to you and the influence that you have had on this school these past weeks."

"Look I'm nothing special, I haven't really done anything but be myself."

"Yes you have." Artie insisted. "Look at the Glee club. We were pretty much hated by everybody after that assembly. But you accepted Kurt's apology and went out with him and proved to everybody that he deserved a second chance. Despite how we Glee kids had treated you in the past, you forgave all of us and you wouldn't let the other kids take vengeance on us. It took a lot of guts to stand up and say no bullying even to former bullies. Not everybody would do that. It made a big difference. Now we're just a regular school club like anybody else and quite frankly, I'm a lot happier. Most of us in New Directions are. We seem to be a closer team now and I think we have a good chance at winning the Nationals."

"Well thanks," Dave mumbled embarrassed.

"It's me that is thankful for knowing you." Artie said. He smiled and rolled away letting Dave get his drinks.

Dave went back to the table with the drinks, but he was soon up dancing with Kurt to Blaine's upbeat and snappy song.

The two teens went over to find Blaine after he'd finished, so they could congratulate him on his great singing. He was a trooper carrying on despite the fact that Finn picked a fight with Jesse in the middle of the performance and got himself thrown out.

"Hey who let the Daltonite in?" Dave joked as he pulled Blaine into a bro hug.

"Don't you know, now a days we're inclusive. Any old riff raff and can amble into our dance." laughed Kurt as he gave Blaine a full hug.

"It's all your fault Dave. You're the one who introduced me to Alex and he invited me here as his date."

"Hey speak of the devil…" Dave remarked as Alex came ambling over with two punches.

"Hi guys! Here you go Blaine, this punch is supposed to be spiked but I can't tell any difference from before." Alex explained as he handed Blaine his drink.

Blaine just beamed up at Alex admiringly and the tall hockey player gazed back with same expression.

Dave smiled at his two new friends. Shortly after Dave came out, or in a sense was outed by Kurt in his apology, Alex approached him and admitted he thought he was gay too. Dave helped the jock as best he could by taking him to the LGBT youth meetings that he and Kurt were attending in Lima. Alex met Blaine at one of the meetings and the pair hit it off instantly. It certainly looked like the two teens were well on the way to becoming serious boyfriends.

After talking with them for a while Dave excused himself so he could go to the restroom.

"Hey Dave, I need to talk to you." Az said as he fell into step with his friend.

"Can it wait? I'm going to the can."

"I'll come with you." Az said in a determined voice.

"What are we girls now? Going to the restroom together?" Dave said as they entered the room. "Wanna borrow my lipstick?"

"I just wanted to get you on your own for a second." Az explained. He looked around to see if the room was empty. It was, but he leaned close to Dave anyways and whispered, "do you have condoms?"

"Huh?"

"It's a simple enough question. Do you have condoms for later for when you and Kurt…"

"Oh!" Dave breathed out relieved. "I don't, but it's not an issue because Kurt and I aren't ready yet."

"That's not what Mercedes says."

"Look Az, I don't need to hear the details of your love life…"

"I'm talking about what Kurt said to Mercedes fool!" Az cut in sharply. "Kurt is hoping you guys get a bit further along so to speak, tonight after prom's over."

"Why would he tell Mercedes that instead of talking to me?" Dave said a bit hurt.

"I would imagine it's the same reason that we are constantly discussing the progress of your ongoing relationship; because I'm your best friend and you're too chicken shit to talk to Kurt about it – you're always asking me when is the right time and how will you know. And because I'm your best friend I have to listen to all your navel gazing shit." Az continued a little heatedly, "and as your best friend, I'm also here to kick you in the ass when I feel it's appropriate. Now Kurt has told Mercedes he would like to go further with you and I'm here to tell you to get your shit together and to make sure you are prepared."

"I don't have any condoms!" Dave said panicking. Dave looked at the old condom machine on the wall wistfully. It had been broken and empty since he could remember so that was out.

"Well luckily, I happen to have one." Az got out his wallet and carefully freed the foil package from its slot and handed it over to Dave.

"Jeez Az! Look at the shape it's in. Did your dad carry this when he went to school and then pass it to you as an old family heirloom?"

"It's not that old." Az protested.

"I can't pull this out in front of Kurt. It looks disgusting."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Az shrugged. He suddenly smiled and jabbed Dave in the ribs. "Hey tonight might be your lucky night! You'll have to let me know all the gory details." He chuckled at Dave and winked.

"Keep poking me like that and I JUST might give you all the gory details and I hope you puke!"

A little while later Az and Dave left the restroom and found Kurt.

"There you are. I was wondering what happened to you." Kurt said smiling and grabbing Dave's hand.

"We were in the boys' room," Dave answered.

"You were gone a long time. What were you two up to?" Kurt asked in a mock accusing voice.

Dave laughed. He jabbed Az in the ribs and said, "He's catching on to our torrid love affair. I told you we should be more careful."

Az pretended to look horrified. "I'm totally innocent of the charge. I just happen to have a wide stance!" he joked referring to a closeted Republican Senator's explanation as to why he was arrested for attempting to pick up an undercover officer in a washroom. The three teens laughed and Az moved off to dance with Mercedes so the two boys could talk alone.

"Um Kurt? Az mentioned to me that you wanted to – you know – go further than we have."

"He told you that! Oh God! I can see that I'm going to have to watch what I say, now that my best friend is dating your best friend." Kurt remarked, flushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay, I want to go further too. I just didn't know how to bring up the subject in case I freaked you out."

"You can bring up anything you want to with me. As long as we talk about it, you won't ever freak me out. I guess we've both been tiptoeing around this thing. We should try and discuss it more openly from now on."

"Yeah you're right. The thing is – I didn't bring any protection and the condom Az has is so old, you'd have to carbon date it to know what geological period it came from."

Kurt laughed, "Don't worry I always come prepared. I've got everything in my bag, if we need anything."

"Are we really going to do this?" Dave asked nervously. He was excited but still scared.

Kurt shrugged, "I was hoping that maybe tonight we'd get to third base? We haven't explored each other's southerly regions yet."

"Do you want to go now?" Dave asked eagerly, ready to get the show on the road.

"We can't go now silly. We have to wait and see who gets nominated Prom King and Queen – we owe it to Az and Mercedes.

"You're right, I forgot about that. Let's leave as soon as it's announced!"

"We're staying for the last dance. Besides, my dad has extended my curfew so we have plenty of time."

"Of course, we have a whole lifetime." Dave responded affectionately rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt was thrilled, and the feeling made him shiver all over. He loved it when Dave talked as if their love would last forever. He vowed that he would do his part to make it true. He moved into Dave's arms and leaned up for a quick kiss which Dave happily granted.

They didn't have long to wait. The last New Direction performance was finished and Principal Higgins was moving to the stage to announce the prom royal couple. They quickly found their friends Mercedes and Az and then moved to the front to be near the stage.

Figgins went up to the mic and tapped it a few times sending out static and bips throughout the auditorium. All the students started to gather close to the stage in anticipation.

"Can I have all the nominee couples come up to the stage for the crowning of the 2011 Prom King and Queen?" asked Figgins to the students.

Puck, Lauren, and Quinn (without Finn) started moving towards the stage. Mercedes gave a happy little jump and grabbed Az's hand. Kurt gave Mercedes a quick good luck hug and Az and Dave bumped fists just before the couple made their way to the front.

Once the couples were lined up on stage Figgins opened the gold envelope. The new Prom King of 2011 at McKinley High School is … Azimio Adams!"

The audience erupted into cheers. Dave was roaring with his fist raised in the air while Kurt was bouncing up and down, clapping excitedly.

Azimio sauntered over to the mic all relaxed as if his being elected Prom King was a forgone conclusion. He accepted the royal sceptre and crown from Figgins with great ceremony and then turned toward the mic. He waited patiently until all the students quieted down to hear what he had to say.

"Cool!" Az uttered in the mic and then pulled away since he was finished his speech. Everyone laughed and cheered as Az raised the sceptre up over his crowned head.

He stepped back to let Figgins announce the new Prom Queen. Figgins opened the envelope and without much ado he said what everyone was expecting.

"Our new Prom Queen is Mecedes Jones!"

Mercedes squealed and kissed all the other girls before walking across the stage. Principal Figgins bestowed on her the Queen's crown and sceptre and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Everyone cheered as Mercedes waved at everyone. "Thanks guys! Thank you so much! I don't know what else to say." She looked like she was about to burst into tears of happiness. Az moved up to her and took her hand, twirled her around and then pulled her into a dip. The students laughed and cheered at the newly crowned pair`s antics on stage.

Figgins then went to the mic again. "I would like to present to you, Mercedes Jones and Azimio Adams our 2011 Prom King and Queen." Az and Mercedes promenaded once around the stage very regally.

Figgins took to the mic again.

"Now before we have the royal dance. I would like to talk about a very special couple." Figgins paused as he waited for a hush to fall over the audience.

"There was another couple that was nominated through a mail-in request and they also received a huge number of votes. So many that it was a very close race and they actually lost by only two votes. I think we should honor them anyways, not so much for their coming in second place, but for the fact that by example and influence, they have changed McKinley High school into a happy and safe environment for all students." Figgins paused to add more drama and tension to the anticipation of the students.

"Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel can you come up here please?" Everyone turned to where the two boys were standing and applauded and cheered. The pair were both frozen in place absolutely stunned. It took a friendly shove by Santana and Britney to get them moving towards the stage.

Figgins shook both their hands when they made it up to the stage and said into the mic, "We don't have a sceptre or crown for you but we want you both to know that in our hearts you are the Crown Princes of the Prom." The crowd erupted again with cheers.

Figgins stepped away from the mic and invited Dave to speak as calls of "speech, speech!" were shouted from the students.

Dave paused and cleared his throat desperately wondering what he was going to say about this astonishing turn of events.

"Wow! I am so honored by this. This is really so amazing. But standing up here, all I can think of is that I should be the guy down there honoring all of you. It seems ages ago we had the Friday assembly when we listened and discussed bullying and its issues. We all heard the speeches before but instead of just of just letting things go back to the status quo; each and every one of you decided that enough was enough. And each of you took on the responsibility for the welfare of your fellow students. Do you realize just how wondrous and rare that is? It wasn't me or Kurt who changed our school into a safer and more compassionate place. It was you guys who saw that our school had problems and it was you guys that made the decision that it had to change. I am so proud of each and every one of you and I am deeply honoured to call all of you my friends." Dave paused and then threw his fist in the air, shouting "McKinley ROCKS!"

The student audience went insane with cheers, screaming and clapping. It went on for ages until it gradually died down so they could hear what Kurt had to say.  
>Kurt came up to the mic wiping away tears. Dave hovered close by him wrapping his arm protectively around Kurt's waist.<p>

"Well I think Dave has covered it all. He expressed our appreciation for all you perfectly. All I have to say is … eat your heart out Kate Middleton! You might have the prince of England but I am lucky enough to have a prince among men."

He then threw his arms around Dave's neck and kissed him on the lips in front everyone.

The students erupted one more time as Dave and Kurt broke the kiss and waved to the audience. They made room for Az and Mercedes to join them as the crowd continued to cheer.

Figgins fought to quiet the audience for one last time. "I would like the Prom King and Queen and the Prom Crown Princes to move to the dance floor to start the last dance of the evening."

The two happy couples moved to the dance floor as the music started. Tina, Santana and Britney began to sing Dancing Queen.

Kurt stepped proudly into Dave's welcoming arms. It was such a wonderful feeling to be enclosed in such strength. Kurt just melted into the embrace. He looked around the auditorium as the balloons and streamers fell over the dancing students and marveled at how wonderful the evening turned out to be. He grinned and said into Dave's neck, "oh Dave, I think I am the happiest I have ever been since I can remember."

"Well this has been a great party." Dave replied.

Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend. "I mean I've only been this happy since you asked me to be your boyfriend. Before then, I was so miserable and insecure; it was no wonder I was so mean to everybody."

Dave seemed surprised, "but you were out and proud and so popular."

"I wasn't unhappy because I was gay. I was unhappy because I was constantly trying to be what everybody thought I should be. By being with you and following your example, I could finally be brave and make my own decisions. Your inner character is so good and strong and not influenced by outside forces that it gave me courage to be like you. You made me want to be a better person and being a better person has made me so much happier."

Dave chuckled, "remember that first week we were together? I only pretended to be strong, I didn't tell you this, but I wasn't sure we'd survive it."

"You mean with everyone hating me and thinking you were absolutely insane for wanting to date me? I was still very happy despite the hardship we endured, because you were there supporting me all the way. I think I could go through just about anything with you by my side. You bring so much joy and value to my life; I can't even imagine where I would be without you. I love you so much David Karofsky."

"I feel the same way about you Kurt. Maybe I am pretty comfortable in my own self, but I was pretty insecure about being gay and what that meant. You really showed me how proud I could be about myself. You have such a flare and zest for life, so much style and grace. Whenever I'm alone and see or hear something, the first thing I think of is 'what would Kurt think about this?' I just can't wait to hear your opinions and views on anything and everything. I think my world was a bit drab before you came along, now it's colourful and exciting! I can't wait to see what the future holds now that I am with you. I love you more than you can ever know Kurt Hum…"

Kurt didn't wait for him to finish. He just threw his arms around Dave's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. They stood there in the middle of the dance floor kissing, oblivious to everything outside their tiny sphere of love as the students danced around them.

"Hey you guys, save that mushy stuff for later." Az said as he and Mercedes intentionally bumped into them. "Hummel! Don't eat the face off of my boy!"

"What are you jealous?" answered Kurt finally pulling away from Dave. In a quick movement that caught all his three friends by surprise, Kurt grabbed Az by the neck.

"Don't worry Az, I love you too! MMMmmmmmwaahhhh!"Kurt cooed and gave the jock a big sloppy kiss half on the mouth and half on the cheek. Since he was still half holding on to Dave it brought the two couples together in a sort of a dancing group hug.

"Aggghhh!" Az wailed as he was attacked. "What is it about me that makes me such a stud muffin to gay guys?" Az grumbled, vigorously trying to wipe the kiss off while his friends laughed at his response.

"It's not just gay guys, Babe." Mercedes replied, "You're a stud muffin to anybody that matters. You are so cute." She reached up and affectionately kissed Az on the other cheek.

"And with great sexual power comes great responsibility," opined Dave solemnly.

"I vow to use my extreme sexiness only for good and NOT evil." Az declared with great seriousness and everybody cracked up. The four friends continued to chat and giggle together while dancing in their group hug, and then after a bit, they finally broke up again into two dancing couples.

Az smiled at his dancing partner, his eyes sparkling. "Did you ever imagine in all of your dreams that we'd end up this happy?"

"Well I certainly never imagined in all my dreams that I'd end up slow dancing with you on Prom night." Dave responded.

Az chuckled, "That's because you're just one lucky bastard!"

Dave looked over to where Kurt was swinging Mercedes around the floor, smiling and talking animatedly. As the two moved to the music, they looked back at Dave and Az dancing and pointed, giggling at the pair.

Dave smiled and gazed at his old friend, "Actually Az, I think we're both lucky bastards." He then pulled Az in close and whirled him around the dance floor ignoring his best friend's laughter and shouts of "Hey I'm supposed to be leading!"

**The End!**

**AN notes: I decided to end this story with the bromance instead of the romance because this story really turned out to be a story of friendship between Az and Dave with a smattering of romance on the side.**

**I don't know much about football so I hope the conversation at the beginning sounded authentic.**


End file.
